MOTHER 4 Redux: Precious Jewels
by MinawaKitten
Summary: They say there was a hero. A hero contracted by a woman he never seen before. This hero was once a week and pathetic child that grew strong with her guidance. This hero awoke a dragon and breathed life into the shattered world. The people have no idea that the world was once in chaos. The woman returns, looking for new heroes for this new world as danger returns. REMAKE fic. {FIN}
1. Chapter 1

We begin our tale is in a small environmentally green town, very few cars are used in town and only two buses are used in the town, most children walk to school and adults walk to their places of work. Within Rubiton Town is one family who works harder than anyone else to maintain a clean environment, the Jones family.

This little family consisting of father, mother and daughter. Their home was small and simple, a cream colored single floor house with read shingles running on solar panels and a water wheel just outside the Ruby Forest and it's river.

By this time of day, the father of the household had already departed for another day at work by bus, leaving the loving mother to awaken the daughter for the last day of school. It was a daily task for the woman, but she did not mind it at all. Oh how she loved to show her little Mina the new day.

Willow Jones was a young woman in her early thirties; green eyes were carefree but still full of love and her wavy dirty blond hair reached her waist. The woman chose to wear baggy clothes as she worked around the house, today specifically a white shirt and brown pants. The mother effortlessly pushed open the door and entered the room, immediately she ripped open the curtains letting in the sunlight and with a grin she declared:

"Minaaaa! Time to get up!"

The lump in the bed groaned a protest and proceeded to wrap their body into a tighter cocoon. Such an attempt would not stop the mother, taking two fistful of sheets Willow tugged on them unraveling her child and letting her fall to the floor. The girl hit the floor face down. She remained unmoving as her mother poked at her.

"Time for last day of school!"

"Can't I stay home?" the girl questioned, tired and annoyed.

"Of course not Mina!" her mother giggled "You have exams today!"

"I have good grades in those classes missing the exams won't kill me."

"But it would kill your attendance record!" Mina sighed and sat up in her pile of bed sheets. Seeing that her dear child as awake Willow walked to the closet to pull a school uniform off one of the hangers, the mother took great care in placing each piece down, a short sleeved white dress shirt, a blue ribbon with a matching skirt. Willow placed a pair of long white socks with her daughter's favorite black converse sneakers.

"Now get dressed honey or you'll miss your bus." The girl briefly considered the thought of missing her buss but her mother was three steps ahead of her. "And if you miss the bus I'll walk you to school."

Oh god. No. That would be a terrible idea, not to mention embarrassing.

"Alright I'm up mom." Mina grunted dragging herself from her bed sheets; Willow clapped her hands and skipped out of the room to prepare her daughter her lunch for the day. Mina dressed up and walked to her dresser, she picked up her comb she brushed her blond hair bored. She tied it up in a ponytail and clipped it back with a clamp clip.

She picked up her bag that leaned against the desk; Mina did a quick sweep of the desk top. Only thing on the surface was her pencils, the girl took them in her hands and walked into the kitchen, on the table was a fresh plate of eggs and a side of buttered toast. She clomped down in here seat and began to eat away at her food, sometime later her mother placed her lunch down on the table next to her. Mina came to a stop; she placed her lunch into her backpack along with the extensive amount of pencils she owned and stood up. She placed her plate into the sink next to her mom.

"I'm going to school." Willow kissed her daughter on her forehead and gave her a hug.

"See you after school, you packed your box right?" Mina sighed. Of course, with every summer (and weekend during the school year) she and her family went down to their family farm in Emerald Fields and stayed for the whole summer. The whole summer wasted on that crummy farm, no contact with friends.

_Such great fun._

"Yes mom, I packed my box and helped dad load it in the car last night."

Willow clapped her hands. "Great job Mina! And did you unplug everything in your room? We don't wanna waste any solar or water power while we're gone!"

"I unplugged everything last night." She glanced to her watch and pulled away from her mother.

"I gotta go now; the bus will be at the stop soon." Mina rushed out the door, down the sidewalk to the green painted bus stop benches. She didn't have a second to sit as the bushes arrived as soon as she did; she propelled herself into the bus and into the nearest empty seat at the front.

Bus rides were long and boring for her since she was the first to ever get on and all the girls at the age of twelve would be talking to their friends about boy bands, boyfriends and all the juicy gossip. That kind of talk was absolutely uninteresting for her. Mina stared out the windows, taking in the familiar sights of Rubiton Town.

Half hour to forty-five minutes later bus arrived at the middle school, Mina boarded off with her bag in hand and walked to her class. Half of the class was nervous of soon to be exam while the other half was either confident or just didn't care. She took her seat by the window and stared out of it waiting for the teacher to come in but it was only minutes before she was pulled away from the window and to a cooking station in the back.

"Mina, you can't be day dreaming!" the girl snapped. This young lady had short red hair in a bob cut, a thin face was decorated with a light patch of freckles and vibrant green eyes. "We have to get to work on our exam!"

"It's cooking Olivia." She shrugged back. "How hard can it be?"

"Easy for you to say! You have a good grade! I'm the one failing here! The only thing I'm god at is band and chorus! Just music!" the girl whaled, shaking a box of farfalle pasta at the blond.

"Once again, it's cooking, how hard can it be?" the red head pouted and crossed her arms when Mina took the box and clomped it down on the counter. "All you have to do is follow the instructions."

"But… it's no good, everything I cook tastes so bad."

"Follow the instructions harder and don't substitute anything, I'll watch you and make sure you don't mess it up."

"I hope so! It's your grade too!" the girl resorted ripping the pasta box open letting pieces of uncooked pasta fly around.

"Even so, I don't need the grade it's you." Mina sighed, leaving to get the broom and quickly cleaning the fallen pasta. She glanced up to Olivia, who was now putting the remaining pasta into a post of cold water and was turning on the burner. Mina flipped it off and threw the pasta in to the strainer.

"You bring the water to a boil first then put the pasta in, I'm sure we went over this in class."

"But this how I always make my pasta."

"If that's true no wonder it sucks so much!" Mina snapped, (recalling all the pasta dishes she ate while at Olivia's house) filling the pot up once more. Olivia gasped.

"Oh Mina! How could you say that!?"

"Would you rather I lie?" the blond didn't look away as she placed the pot back on the burner and with a cover.

"…No."

"Then suck it up and take the truth as is. Now what was the other thing for our three course meal?"

"A Caesar salad as an appetizer and hot fudge Sunday for desert…" Mina nodded, instructing the other girl to gather the ingredients. As they worked their teacher had already arrived to asses her students teamwork, effort and culinary skills. She listened into conversations, taking notes and glances and randomly trying the food.

With thirty minutes left in class the two girls completed their three course meal, Mina left Olivia with the teacher so she could clean dishes, she could hear a squeal of delight, signalizing that Olivia received a good enough grade to pass the class.

That brought a small smile to her lips.

* * *

Mina could not believe what she was hearing. She rubbed her temple and listened to her friend Chaz ramble on Giraffes when his final report was supposed to be about some alien creature named after a planet or something, honestly she couldn't tell which was the stupider choice.

Most likely the alien one, Chaz was probably so over confident that he could find an alien that he waited to the last second and never found one, forcing him to make a crappy one minute essay. Now he was going to fail it so hard he would go to her house to complain about how unfair his 'well-researched paper' got an awful grade to remember she was away for the whole summer.

Like he did every year.

Chaz proudly walked back to his seat with a confident smirk. Sitting down he gave her a thumbs up and Mina rolled her eyes.

"What? My report is genius!"

"Giraffes can't dig holes so they can't hide their heads in them. Where did you even hear that  
from?"

"From my older brother, duh."

"And you believed him?"

"He's in college!"

"And he loves to pull your leg."

"…I'm going to kill him." The bell suddenly rang, ruining Chaz's premature plans to mess with his older brother. Students jumped to their feet and out the door cheering, screaming and throwing paper around. That would be one thing she wouldn't miss.

* * *

William Jones was a hardworking and an honest man for the city but he was still environmentally conscious just like his wife. They wanted a nice clean world for their daughter and her future family, which was exactly why they went to their farm for the summer, to show her the benefits of a clean, electric and gas free world.

Well that's what they told her.

The girl was slouching in the backseat bored and arms crossed, she glanced to her parents who were smiling and holding hands. She scoffed at them. How annoying.

.

..

….

..

.

******Tell me, what is it like to die but still live.**

******Let it end.**

******Stop it.**

******I don't want to live.**

******Don't touch me! Leave me alone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mina let out a groan, as if she was dying, and sank into the material of the backseat. Well, at long last, here they were. At the stupid farm in stupid Emerald Fields. The Boomer family, and their stupid snot nosed son Jimmy, were waiting for them on the doorstep. The Boomer family owned a farm not far off and they were kind enough to care for their farm. Clearly, they had too much time on hand.

Mina curled deeper into her seat as Jimmy approached.

No.

Sitting in the car was probably the worst tactic because her mother would make her socialize with Jimmy once she hassled her out of the car. Mina bolted for the other door, tumbled out the backseat and rushed into the house. Up the stairs and into her room, Mina slammed the door behind her.

With a sigh she fell onto her side and curled into a ball.

She hated this dump. So much.

Mina remained upstairs as her parents spoke to the Boomers hours on end. How could they not get bored with such dull people? With yet another groan Mina slouched deeper into her bed and curled into a ball.

A nap wouldn't hurt. And soon enough she fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came and she was forced from the bed. Without grace she fell onto the floor and looked up at her mother with a mix of annoyance and suffering. Did she really have to wake up so early?

It was made clear as her mother ran over a list of jobs for her to do and help with returning to sleep was not an option. Willow departed from her daughter's room with a smile. Scowling Mina opened her trunk, which her parents managed to lug into her room without waking her, and pulled out clean clothes for the day. A pale orange shirt with a white collar, along with it a red vest and brown shorts.

After washing herself Mina stomped down stairs and ate the food her mother prepared for her. When she was done she haphazardly threw herself outside to be face to face with a drooling mutt. Her father smiled brightly as the dog's tail waved wildly.

"Isn't he the cutest Mina? The neighbors brought him over just for you." Mina cringed at the panting mutt when he was placed in her arms. He rolled around, kicking and flailed. Mina stared at the happy little mutt as it stared back at her with big eyes, having no idea she was cursing at him.

"Oh boy dad… what's the guy's name?"

"I don't know. He's your dog after all."

"Louise." She grumbled.

"That's a great name Mina!" with that said her father left, not realizing that, no it wasn't. Louise was a stupid name for a stupid mutt.

The dog somehow managed to jump from arms and onto the patio; from there it jumped off the landing and rolled around in the dirt. She glared at it, hopefully it would implode from the glare. Sadly, that did not work. Mina let out a heavy sigh as she grabbed her waiting work apron by the door with her bag of tools and supplies for the day.

Mina trotted into the fields with Louise following after her, barking and yipping the whole time. The young woman spotted her mother out in the field already at work but Willow was too engrossed in her work to notice her child and her murderous look at the moment. They had a small number of animals on the farm, just a few sheep, cows a goat and even some silk worms, but no ox or giant stead so sowing was a job to be done by human hands.

Mina pulled the ho from her bag and got to work. Sadly, only ten minutes in and the dog was whining. Mina looked at it, thoroughly annoyed.

"What is it?" the dog seemed to brighten up now that his master was paying attention to him and barked happily. Mina had no idea why a simple look at him would unleash an onslaught of barks. Why were animals so weird? She shook her head and went back to work only for the dog to whine again several minutes later, she ignored it this time around but he kept persisting until the point Mina snapped and faced the dog. He wagged his tail delightfully, as if he did not notice his master's rage.

From a far Willow saw her daughter and dog interact, she giggled. Oh, the two of them were _so_ precious.

* * *

Days have passed and so, life on Emerald Fields continued. Mina continued to keep to herself in her room at every available chance and her parents happily went into the small town together, spending time together and catching up with friends. Days were quickly counting down and the inevitable was approaching, the Summer Festival.

"I place a curse on the Boomer house hold." Mina hissed as she placed eggs into her basket. She stormed out of the hen house grumbling. Her father looked at her with an amused look.

"Why is that?"

"What?"

"I heard you in the hen house. What happened this time?"

"Ugh, that dog! And that stupid festival is approaching and you know Jimmy will try to ask me out and dance with me! He always does!"

"You don't like Jimmy?"

"You're only now noticing this dad?" Mina puffed her cheeks out in irritation.

"Then tell him you don't. Honesty makes life easier."

"If only, he never listens to me! It's so irritating!"

"Well, that is troublesome…" the man shrugged. "I could talk to his parents about it, if you want that."

"That's embarrassing."

"Well, it's not like an answer to your problem is going to fall out of the sky."

"I wish…"

The answer won't fall out of the sky. Mina groaned. She wish it could but that was just… silliness. Far sillier than how her parents acted. With a groan she pulled her pillow over her face and proceeded to faux-smoother herself.

And suddenly there was a crashing sound. Mina jumped upright, flailing limbs and sending the pillow flying. Her mother suddenly burst into the room.

"Mina! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, what was that?"

"I don't know, your father is going to calm the larger animals, I'm going after the chickens. Don't leave the house dear." Mina huffed as her mother raced down the stairs. She was far too curious to stay in the house. Mina, dressed in only her pajamas, pulls on her brown leather boots and exited the house.

She looks around as chickens furiously squawk in the background. The property overall looks undamaged and untouched, other than one thing. That being the giant gaping hole in the roof of the barn. Mina casually strolled into the barn the barn was overall dark, save for the new skylight that let in the moon light. To the far back corner she noticed a light and her father's body. He was shining a light on whatever he found. Mina went in for a closer look and gasped loudly.

It was a kid!

…a kid smashed through the barn roof?

What… the heck?

Her father suddenly shined the light on her. Sneaking past him never was successful anyway.

"Oh, it's just you Mina. You came to see what the commotion was about, of course?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't…" she vaguely motioned to the boy before her and her father. "expecting this."

"I'll say! It's quite the surprise…"

"Is he dead?" Mina questioned as she crouched down next to Will. With a small laugh he shook his head. The adult reached out and tilted the boy's head to the side. Mina noted the kid was bleeding from the head. Or at least he was, thanks to her dad's quick thinking with the hay the bleeding stopped and the blood was starting to clot.

"He's fine. Just a little banged up; we can take him to the village doctor tomorrow."

"You're not going to leave him in the barn are you?"

"No, I was just waiting for his head to stop bleeding before carrying him in. Lucky kid. Other than his head he's fine."

* * *

"Oh goodness! The poor child fell from the sky?" Willow gasped

"Right into our barn. He isn't hurt badly but he might possibly have a concussion from falling through the roof but, lucky for him, the hay softened his landing. We can see a doctor tomorrow in the village and get an official report."

As her parents spoke Mina stared at the kid, getting a better look at him. He was kind of pale skinned with freckles. A horizontal scar covered his left eye. What seemed to garter her attention the most was the prosthetic right arm he had. Prosthetics were not all that common, especially out here, but whenever she saw them she indeed felt interested to examine them but to do that now would be pretty creepy.

Mina took a step back when her father gathered the child in his arms and carried him upstairs to the guest room. With a shrug Mina retreated for what remained of that night. Not more could be said or done for the kid anyway.

* * *

Morning came and she dressed for another day, her family worked quickly to take care of basic chores. Mina kicked the sprinkler into fields, which came to life almost immediately, and climbed into the car next to the kid. He was still asleep, bundled in the sheets from his borrowed bed. Maybe he did have a concussion after all? Or he was really tired. It was too early to tell.

Everything moved quickly once the family arrived at the clinic. The boy was taken from Will to an examining room. In the meantime Mina entertained herself with reading a book in the waiting room and her parents left for the general store, if the kid was fine (as Will predicted) he would live with the family until his parents were located.

An hour passed before the doctor returned to the front of the clinic. The man began to give Mina a rundown of the kid's condition. Not a whole lot was making sense but he was apparently okay. At that moment her parents entered the store, father carrying a bag of food related items and her mother carrying some clothes from the thrift store.

"Ah, you're back. I was just explaining to Mina the boy was just fine. Just let the boy wake up on his own. I do also recommend talking him to the city to the east or Rubiton, they'll be able to handle checkups on his prosthetics better than I could."

"Prosthetics…?" The parents questioned curiously. The doctor removed his glasses and gave them a cleaning with his shirt tail.

"Yes. His left eye, the one with the scar, is false in actuality."

"Oh… I see. Poor kid must of had a mess I trouble in his past." the clinic went silent. It was so quiet the sound of footsteps was apparent. A white curtain shuffled and the boy poked his head through. He looked very tired and confused.

"You're awake? My, that's a surprise; tell me, how do you feel?" The boy stared intently at the doctor before mustering a small: "Fine…"

The doctor nodded, satisfied with the response.

"Alright, well, I leave him in your care Jones. But I have to ask, what's your name boy?"

"Claus…" the boy muttered, covering his left eye. "Claus Howle."

"Howle… I don't have that name on record…" with a sigh the doctor shrugged. "No less, please take care of yourself and please don't fall out of the sky anymore."

"What?"

"You crash landed through our barn's roof." Mina sighed. "Scared the hell out of nearly everyone on the property."

"Oh." Mina shook her head. What a weirdo. Willow smiled.

"Claus. What a cute name." the mother motioned to her daughter. "This is Mina, our daughter, she's around your age so I hope you become friends!"

Mina made a face.

Friends with a sky falling weirdo? As if!

* * *

Once the family arrived home Will and Mina returned to farm work and Willow began to work on a dress on the front porch, sitting next to her on the swinging bench was young Claus dressed in a white button shirt and brown pants, just a little too big for him, all while barefoot.

"I'm sorry your clothes are so big," Willow smiled. "You were sleeping at the time I picked it all out, so you couldn't try it on. I'm just glad they aren't small." He blinked.

"It's fine." He muttered. Louise scampered out the house and began to sniff at Claus. Willow smiled.

"Oh now Louise, he's our guest! No reason to sniff a friend." The dog seemed to understand and jumped onto the bench and wedged himself between the two humans. "Careful Louise, you almost sat on Mina's dress."

"What's… with the dress?" Claus finally questioned.

"The summer festival of course!" Willow smiled. "Every summer the citizens of Emerald Fields come together and dance in hopes of a good harvest. Then they all go down to the beach and have contests and a giant feast together." Willow sighed, clasping her hands. "And my little Mina will do her first dance at the festival. I've waited so long for her to do her dance!" Willow sighed. "I wish we could find her an escort… I don't know if we and find her one this late…"

"Oh." And just like that the silent returned. Not much to say anyway.

"I got it!" Willow suddenly clapped her hands, snatching Claus from his world and startling the dog. "You could escort Mina!"

"W…what?"

"Well, we originally had one before but Mina is actually uncomfortable with him. I had no idea either, now I feel bad for trying to set her up with him. Mina isn't very social so she doesn't have many friends, and at least she knows you! All you really have to do is walk her upstage and then you can keep to yourself for the rest of the festival if you would like that."

"I… guess so."

"Great! So it's agreed, you'll escort Mina to the stage for her dance!"

"W…wha…"

* * *

Mina climbed out of the car with a huff and proceeded to smooth out the wrinkles in her pale yellow gown. Her mother smiled as she added the final touch, a crown made from a variety of colorful flowers. Willow smiled brightly.

"Oh Mina…. You look so cute!"

"Oh god mom, please. Stop it." Willow simply sighed.

"I always dreamed of this day! My beautiful daughter, up on stage and dancing with the other girls for the summer festival!"

"This dance is dumb…"

"Of course not!" Willow huffed as if she was a child. "The dance is very important and apart of tradition! Not only that but it's to show our thanks!"

"To… who?" Claus asked slowly.

"To our lords of course," Willow smiled, she suddenly took the lead down the brown brick path and the others followed. "the world was given to us and we should show our care to it and respect to the lords who gave it to us." Mina groaned to herself. Her mother was going off on these 'lords' again. What a bunch of crap.

Mina shook her head and entered town square. Colorful streamers and banners hung from the four wooden entry posts positioned at north, south, east and west. Streamers curled around a beam adorned with flowers in the center of town square and a wide circle of colorful flowers outlined the pole. Tables were positioned to the east and west of the square, one covered in a variety of snacks and the other decorated with still crops from the end of the spring and newly harvested summer crops.

There were several other girls dressed up similar to Mina, many of them chatting with each other or hanging off the arm of their escort, that was most likely their boyfriend. Claus raised a brow at it all. He barely knew Mina but he was pretty sure this kind of festivity was not her style.

"So… where's the stage?" Claus finally asked, playing with the collar of his white shirt.

"Well… actually, we don't have a stage. We cant really fit one in town square so we use make an improvised stage, basically… it's the flower circle around the pole." Will explained. "You have some time before the show begins so go enjoy yourself.". Mina did not need to be informed twice. With a huff and her arms crossed she made her way to and empty corner in the area in a an apple tree's shade. She plucked an apple from the tree and took a bite out of it.

The boy sighed as he pressed index and middle finger to his forehead. This was just all to strange. Still… adjusting to the sudden changes in his life… a life… he shouldn't be living. As confused as he was this wasn't heaven so why was he here?

He pondered such a question long and hard that it was time to start the dance. Mina tapped him on the shoulder, she reluctantly offered her hand to him with a heavy sigh. It was fairly obvious she didn't want to do this. Nonetheless, Claus took her by the hand and lead her to a spot in the circle of flowers. As Claus stepped back he noticed a young man and woman in the crowd, one with a small harp and the other, a violin.

The music began and the girls in the center of the flower ring spun together in harmony. One at a time each girl gracefully spun. Steps forward and back, with a spin. Spinning came to a halt and each dancer grabbed a streamer dangling from the pole, once they all grasped once they began to skip in a circle formation around the pole.

As Mina danced Claus felt something. It was hard to identify, but, there was something very special in the girl.

Did they still exist? Even in a world like this?


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard for the citizens of Rubiton to not stop and stare as the Jones' family car suddenly came into town. Summer only began and, well, for the nature loving family to suddenly return was so out of place.

As soon as the car stopped in the driveway there was a loud thump and the car rumbled. Mina glanced out the rear-view window to find Chaz smashed against it. The boy pulled himself from the window and flailed around.

"Mina! What happened? Are you hurt? Did someone die?"

"No," She shook her head, cutting him off before anymore could be said. "things came up so we just came home to take care of it."

"Things?" Chaz blinked. "Things like what?" And at that moment Claus climbed out of the car. Chaz stared with wide eyes.

"Things like that." Mina pointed to Claus.

"Who's that?"

"Some kid that crashed through the roof of our barn. Mom and dad decided to go home early so he can properly acquaint himself with Rubiton."

"Hardcore." Mina shook her head. Geez. What an idiot.

"Mina," her father called. "Why don't you take Claus to the store and help him find some furniture for his room, just nothing too expensive and tell them to send me the bill. Your mother and I will carry all the chests and other things."

"Kay," Mina started down the driveway and both Claus and Chaz followed her. She lead them to the bus stop where they waited only a few minutes for the bus to arrive. Once seated, Mina turned to Chaz, baffled. "What are you doing here?"

"You're kidding, right? You come home with a cool mystery guy and you expect me not to follow you?"

"Yes."

"You're so mean."

"I guess I am." she shrugged casually. The trio climbed off the bus at their destination and entered a nearby store. It was one of the few stores in the town, stocked with a variety of furniture and sheets all ordered from and made by the best carpenter and seamstress in Emerald Fields. Mina waved a hand vaguely.

"Tell me if you see something you like, I'll place the order. If we're lucky it'll probably arrive home by dinner today."

"Alright," As Claus wondered into the depths of the store Mina took a seat in a near by chair. Chaz took the one next to her.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"Want? Oh no, I don't want anything from you, Mina, my dear friend!" she raised a brow and Chaz collapsed in his seat. "Okay, fine. Do you know anything more about the kid? I mean falling through the roof is pretty vague and weird."

"I don't know anything. He just… fell through the barn roof a few days back and hug out with my mom for most of the time until we came back home today. We've barely had any time to talk between all the rush at the farm since his arrival, preparations for the festival and coming home. If you want to know anything about him, you're gonna have to talk to him about it."

"Your right! I should befriend him and he will give me all of his alien secrets!" with that Chaz jumped from his seat and ran down the aisles in search of Claus. Mina blinked.

"What."

Nonetheless, ten minutes later the trio left the store with Claus's orders filled. As they walked back to the bus stop Olivia stumbled out of a music store with an arm full of music sheets and a slightly beat up guitar strapped to her back. Mina waved at her friend, greeting her with a: "Yo."

"Oh hi Mina…" she smiled as she shuffled through her papers. It took her only a moment to realize who she was talking to, and with a squeak Olivia dropped her papers, spinning around to face her friend. "Mina! You're back! When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago," he pointed over her shoulder to Claus. "An unexpected visitor came and mom and dad let him move in. We came home early so he could be acquainted with the city." Olivia didn't seem to pay much heed as she suddenly grabbed Mina's hands, starling her friend.

"Mina, I'm starting a band and were in need of a keyboardist. Will you be our savior?" it took Mina a moment to gain her composure. She sighed and shrugged.

"Sure."

"Really?" Olivia blinked. "That was way easier than I expected…"

"Well, I needed an excuse to leave the house, more than just wondering around the city, and this is a good opportunity than any." Olivia danced happily.

"I can't wait to tell the others about this! Oooh! This will be so great!" Olivia only managed to make five steps before she realized she left her papers on the sidewalk. She quickly collected them and ran off, giggling. Mina glanced back to Claus and Chaz.

"Well, time to go home boys!"


	4. Chapter 4

MOTHER 4 Redux: Precious Jewels

Chapter Four

It was hard for the citizens of Rubiton to not stop and stare as the Jones' family car suddenly came into town. Summer only began nearly a week ago and, well, for the nature loving family to suddenly return was so out of place.

As soon as the car stopped in the driveway there was a loud thump and the car rumbled. Mina glanced out the rear-view window to find Chaz smashed against it. The boy pulled himself from the window and flailed around.

"Mina! What happened? Are you hurt? Did someone die?"

"No," She shook her head, cutting him off before anymore could be said. "things came up so we just came home to take care of it."

"Things?" Chaz blinked. "Things like what?" And at that moment Claus climbed out of the car. Chaz stared with wide eyes.

"Things like that." Mina pointed to Claus.

"Who's that?"

"Some kid that crashed through the roof of our barn. Mom and dad decided to go home early so he can properly acquaint himself with Rubiton."

"Hardcore." Mina shook her head. Geez. What an idiot.

"Mina," her father called. "Why don't you take Claus to the store and help him find some furniture for his room, just nothing too expensive and tell them to send me the bill. Your mother and I will carry all the chests and other things."

"Kay," Mina started down the driveway and both Claus and Chaz followed her. She lead them to the bus stop where they waited only a few minutes for the bus to arrive. Once seated, Mina turns to Chaz, baffled. "What are you doing here?"

"You're kidding, right? You come home with a cool mystery guy and you expect me not to follow you?"

"Yes."

"Your so mean."

"I guess I am." The bus arrived to it's destination on the other end of town. The trio climbed off the bus and entered a nearby store. It was one of the few stores in the town, stocked with a variety of furniture and sheets all ordered from and made by the best carpenter and seamstress in Emerald Fields. Mina waved a hand vaguely.

"Tell me if you see something you like, I'll place the order. If we're lucky it'll probably arrive home by dinner today."

"Alright," As Claus wondered into the depths of the store Mina took a seat in a near by chair. Chaz took the one next to her.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"Want? Oh no, I don't want anything from you, Mina, my dear friend!" she raised a brow and Chaz collapsed in his seat. "Okay, fine. Do you know anything more about the kid? I mean falling through the roof is pretty vague and weird."

"I don't know anything. He just... fell through the barn roof a few days back and hug out with my mom for most of the time until we came back home today. We've barely had any time to talk between all the rush at the farm since his arrival, preparations for the festival and coming home. If you want to know anything about him, you're gonna have to talk to him about it."

"Your right! I should befriend him and he will give me all of his alien secrets!" with that Chaz jumped from his seat and ran down the aisles in search of Claus. Mina blinked.

"What."

Nonetheless, ten minutes later the trio left the store with Claus's orders filled. As they walked back to the bus stop Oliva stumbled out of a music store with an arm full of music sheets and a slightly beat up guitar strapped to her back. Mina waved at her friend, greeting her with a: "Yo."

"Oh hi Mina..." she smiled as she shuffled through her papers. It took her only a moment to realize who she was talking to, with a squeak Olivia dropped her papers and spun around to her friend. "Mina! You're back! When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago," he pointed over her shoulder to Claus. "An unexpected visitor came and mom and dad let him move in. We came home early so he could be acquainted with the city." Olivia didn't seem to pay much heed as she suddenly grabbed Mina's hands, starling her friend.

"Mina, I'm starting a band and were in need of a second guitarist. Will you be our bass?" it took Mina a moment to gain her composure. She sighed and shrugged.

"Sure."

"Really?" Olivia blinked. "That was way easier than I expected"

"Well, I needed an excuse to leave the house, more than just wondering around the city, and this is a good opportunity than any." Olivia danced in public happily.

"I can't wait to tell the others about this! Oooh! This will be so great!" Olivia only managed to make five steps before she realized she left her papers on the sidewalk. She quickly collected them and ran off, giggling. Mina glanced back to Claus and Chaz.

"Well, time to go home boys!"


	5. Chapter 5

She sneezed. It had to be the third or so time with in the last half hour. Mina cringed as Olivia once more voiced concern.

"I already told you I'm fine." Which she honestly felt, it wasn't like her head was spinning or hurting. She was just sneezing, and a bit stuffy. Other than that she was fine. Mina sighed and pressed keys on her keytar once more as she wondered off stage. Mina continued to test keys but she stopped for a moment.

She glanced over her shoulder and frowned. She could of sworn she heard something move but there was nothing there other than various wires and cables. Ugh, maybe she was a little sicker than she thought to hear things. Maybe she should lay down in a dressing room...

She was later awakened at the hands of Misha. The boy crazed girl was now all dressed up. Her crazily dyed ponytail was pinned up in a multicolored side bun with a pink ribbon. Much like her bun, her dress was of mixed colors. Purple U shaped straps, a black backless top, pink poofy skirt and a light blue sash around her waist. Her leggings matched her sash and on her feet were simple black flats.

The girl let out a loud laugh and put her hands on her hips.

"C'mon Mina, we have an hour until show time! Get up and get dressed! I gotta do your hair and I cant do it while you're dressed in your casual gear!" Mina frowned.

"Fine..." She climbed into a sitting position before pulling herself to her feet. Much to her disappointment she hardly felt any different. She hopped this wouldn't become a problem later on.

Misha handed her her costume, a white dress that cut halfway down her upper thighs with a single aqua-green strap over the left shoulder with a matching bow around the waist accompanied with a white train that didn't quite reach the floor. White elbow length gloves, heels and her own pair of aqua-green tights rested on the top of the folded dress.

On her way to the wooden divider to change behind she passed Jane at the makeup table. The girl looked almost like a doll, a modest dress that climbed several inches past her knees with a blue sash securely around her waist, matching blue tights, short white lace gloves, and white dress shoes.

Mina pulled on her clothes with relative ease but had to call someone over to zip the dress. Misha assisted her and lead her to the makeup table. The blond girl smiled as she ran a comb through Mina's hair while grasping a can of hair spray. Misha slaved away to give Mina's straight hair a curly and wavy look. It took her about forty or so minutes before she found the keytarist's hair to be near perfection. Misha plucked the blue rose from the waiting vase and placed it in her hair. Misha let out another loud laugh.

"There we go Mina! Perfect!" Mina cracked a smile. She knew Misha was good but this was better than she thought it would be. As Mina pulled herself to her feet Olivia suddenly entered. The red head was fairly nervous she noted as she played with her black gloved fingers.

"Olivia...?" the girl began to pace around the dressing room, dragging the tail of her gown around, and mumble to herself as her black heels clicked loudly. Olivia paused for a moment to play with her forest green tights. Mina glanced back to the table counter where Olivia's headband, decorated with her green rose, waited. Mina approached her friend with the item and placed it on her head.

"Judging by your reaction we're up soon?"

"Oh Mina! You sound terrible! Maybe we shouldn't do this!" the blond shook her head. She nearly forgot about that weird fever of hers.

"I just play the keytar, I don't sing so it doesn't matter."

"But..."

"As if I'll let you not participate in this year! We all worked hard, you're amazing at singing, we'll rock the house down! And don't worry about my health, I'm fine."

Despite how early the family arrived they still did not manage to get seats that were as close to the stage as they wanted. The family had situated themselves in center seats of third row and shortly after Floyd and Chaz, even his brother Arc, arrived and took a seat with them.

"Aw man, this is going to be so cool." Chaz leaned in close to Claus as he spoke. The strawberry blond boy shot him a look.

"Yeah if you got a thing for screaming and incomprehensible lyrics." Chaz reached out for the eye patch on Claus's face. He quickly slapped away the hand. "What are you doing?"

"How can you watch the show with that eyepatch?"

"I can see fine with my other eye, thank you every much." Claus snapped, irritably. Arc chuckled, patting his younger brother on his head. The lights in the auditorium dimmed sending the building into silence.

"And for our final performance, we have the band Rosebush Clockwork debuting! Featuring the talents of Olivia Cook, Jane Addison, Misha Stones and Mina Jones." The room filled with clapping as the announcer rushed off stage. The curtains pulled back and a spot light hit Mina while the rest of the group remained in darkness for the time being. With a huff the blond began to play her keytar. Without effort her fingers quickly danced across the keys with speed and precision. Soon enough Jane and Misha joined her as lights shinned upon them.

The music created by the trio was quite harmonious much to Claus's surprise. He wasn't quite expecting it to be so good, but it was loud as he always thought it would be. The final spotlight came alive, shinning on Olivia. She jumped a little, clearly she was still nervous, with a deep breath she began to sing. At first her voice was small and quivering but as the song progressed she became loud and powerful. From her spot Mina smirked, amused but that quickly faded when the lights suddenly flickered off. It wasnt only the lights that went out, even the power of amps for went down.

Mina threw a glare at the man in the electronics booth. He shrugged and shook his head. So, it wasn't his doing. Then what the he-

Jane suddenly let out a yell, pointing to something behind Mina. The blond looked around, and even down to her feet. There was something... snake like hissing and sparking at her. The auditorium suddenly screamed, Mina glanced around to find dozens of these faux snakes slithering around. Mina grit her teeth, pulled her keytar from over her shoulder and took a swing at the creature. It flew off the stage and into a wall.

Mina scanned the room for her parents but she couldnt find them. They were most likely dragged off by the audience in a panic, they weren't the type to ditch her. Floyd stomped up the stage to his girlfriend's aid.

"Look, you two can have makeout times later, more of... whatever the hell these are are coming up stage!" Indeed, more and more of these electric coils were making their way up the stage.

***"PK... THUNDER."*** thunder suddenly illuminated the room and the creatures jumped to the source, almost entranced by it. Surprisingly the thunder came from Claus of all people. Mina blinked. How the hell did he...?

Claus stood on top of a chair and the tips of his fingers sparked. With another bellow more thunder jumped from his finger tips distracting the electric coil once more. Floyd took this as an opportunity to flee with the girls, with the exception of Mina, who was rooted to the stage.

How long... was he able to do that?

What was he even doing?

More importantly, how?

Mina was suddenly shaken from her thoughts as Claus jumped on stage and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"It's time to go Mina."

"W-what? But you...! How did you do that?!"

"We can talk about that later." The two were nearly at the door when a spear nearly hit them. The weapon ended up slamming against the tile floor, pieces shatter on impact. Those snakes didn't have hands, clearly they couldn't of thrown that spear so who did? The two teens turned around slowly. Approaching them rather calmly was a rather thin and tanned woman in... skimpy clothes to say the least.

Claus moved Mina behind him with his left arm while peeling back the glove on his right hand with his teeth. The woman was clearly amused as he pointed to her and as he pulled off his eye patch.

"Stand back..."

"I have no quarrel with you human," she made a shooing motion with her hand. "Now off with you, my target is the girl."

"I dont even know you." Mina huffed.

"Knowing me or not doesn't not matter nor change your doomed fate." The woman curtly replied.

"You're going to have to deal with me first, this is the precious daughter to the people that gave me a home and took care for me for years. I can't let you kill her." the woman sighed.

"Really now? Well, that matter not to me, as long as she is dead my mission is done." Before Mina could even blink Claus's prosthetic hand changed into... a canon. How.. could that even be possible? A hand into a gun?!

A shot fired proving that it was indeed a real functioning canon. Mina's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit..." was all she managed to utter.

"Watch your tongue!" Claus snapped.

"What do you expect me to say?!" She cried exasperatedly. "You...! You have a cannon for an arm and you shot thunder from your fingers...!"

"We don't have time for that! I'll explain later!" The boy shot off another fire and let thunder fly from his hands once more. He muttered something, Mina could barely catch it. It sounded like something... about a sword.

Why the hell would he know anything about a sword?

Claus kept on firing shots, mainly from the canon, but without his exterior battery he was at his limit. It was a faulty design, really. The woman was clearly not even trying or faltering behind his attacks. He glanced back to the spear still stuck in the ground. Well, it was as close as he could get to a blade weapon.

"Mina, get me that spear!"

"What." Mina questioned dumbfounded for a moment.

"The spear!" Claus snapped, ripping his eyes from the woman."Get-" Claus cut himself short as he felt a stab. His eyes slowly drifted down to his stomach. A bloodied knife in the hand of the woman who grinned like a mad man.

"You should know better than to look away from a foe!" she giggled. Claus stumbled back, trembling hands covering his wound. Mina stumbled to his side, grabbing him before he hit the ground. The woman ignored the two of them for a moment to grab the spear she left alone for so long. With ease she pulled it from the ground.

With speed the woman was quick to strike, Mina braced for impact but... it never came. She opened her eyes to find Claus tightly grasping the spear by it's head with his, once more, prosthetic hand.

"Still fighting?"

"Apparently, I don't die easily." The woman scoffed at his words.

"Why defend her? She is a danger to all and thus must be terminated."

"I think you mean Chaz." Claus chuckled smugly. The woman glared, clearly not amused. Mina's grasp tightened around Claus's upper torso.

"Just... just leave!" Mina barked. "Do you realize what you've done here? This was Olivia's special night, our band's night! We worked hard for this performance and did all we could to make it perfect and in one fowl swoop you ruin it all! Then you have the guts to try and attack me and hurt Claus! If anyone is the threat it's you!" As Mina raged and ranted she felt a power built up in her. Hot, furious and burning. It was ready to burst at the seams.

***"JUST GO!"*** Suddenly a bright golden light enveloped Mina, the golden energy took form of a ball and slammed into the woman. Taken by surprise she stagger back. She grunted.

"Was that... PSI? Ugh, I've never seen such PSI before... I was not aware the target had PSI... this is troublesome..." the woman rambled with herself a little longer before suddenly disappearing in sparks of thunder. Claus let out another laugh.

"Carry me out of here Mina. I'm bleeding all over your dress." Mina glanced down and indeed he was. Mina scowled, letting go of the injured boy and letting him fall.

"Goddamn it Claus! This is is a __white dress__! This will take forever to clean out!"

"You're a terrible person." He grumbled in pain as he forced his body to his feet. "Putting your dress before the person that protected you." Mina's scowl faltered. He was right. He did save her life... With a sigh she pulled his left arm over her shoulder and wrapped her free arm around his waist. The pair trudged to the double doors where family waited.

"Thanks."

"No problem."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure about this?" Claus questioned over the roar of the scooter. Mina shrugged.

"We've already left town and the sun is up. We're already at a point of no return."

"I suppose so."

Twelve hours have passed since the attack in auditorium. Since then Claus was patched up and brought back home. Mina quickly decided that she had to leave home. That warrior woman was going to come back, she knew it. She couldn't risk her friends and family getting hurt for her sake. She planned to leave alone but in the end, Claus forced her to take him with her.

Mina let out a sigh. She was before the fork on the road. Emerald Fields was a no-go for the same reasons she left home. All she really knew is that she had to go far.

"The target has PSI general."

"PSI huh? Well, I'll have to say that's an interesting detail..."

"Our reports never mentioned this!"

"Maybe that's why Mistress Fortuna was following her...?"

"Do you think it's possible that she can master... __that__ PSI?"

"She must be eliminated at once!"

"Silence! _I_ am the general of Jinjiru and _I_ will make the orders ladies! As of now, we have no information on the target and we are making assumptions. If _someone_ did not attack the target without permission she would of not found her drive, or rather need to learn her PSI. Due to your incompetency, I will survey the target myself to see if they are as much as a valid threat as you all think. Is that understood?"

"Yes general."

"Good, now leave me at once."

"Where we going?"

"No idea."

"You left home with no idea?"

"I left in a hurry and as far as I've ever gone was Emerald Fields anyway." The pair bickered rather loudly, not that it bothered anyone. Both teens had a limited view of what existed beyond their region of living and without a map, this would be troublesome. Not to mention there was a lack of food, but they thankfully had some money to purchase. It was just questionable how long it would last... and if they would find a town soon.

Mina sighed. Slumping over the handle bars of her scooter. At this rate all they could do is follow the dirt path and hope it leads somewhere. Thankfully it did. The dirt path lead to an aerial cable car dock, sadly...

"What do you mean closed?" Mina demanded exasperatedly. "C'mon, we have places to go!"

"Sorry, but real bad weather has forced us to close down. It's been declared that walking to the snow lodge is safer at this time." Mina grunted, she harshly hit the petal to the metal, sending a flurry of melted snow at the men.

"Was that necessary?"

"Hell yeah it was." Mina continued to use her scooter until she reached the point that the roads were too slick and with only street tires she wasn't going to get much farther on it. Frustrated, she insulted it, kicked it and after glaring at it she dragged it along. Not like she could leave it anyway. The pair scaled the path side by side. Mina was starting to question if the cable car was closed. The weather was great! And within the following seconds the weather made a turn for the worst. Cold winds blew and snow fell at a rapid pace.

Mina sighed heavily. She had it coming. She jinxed it.

What a load of shit.

Suddenly a familiar black jacket was draped over her head. She looked at Claus oddly. He was clad in only jeans and a thin shirt with out his jacket. What the heck was he thinking?

"What are you doing?" she questioned pulling her goggles from over her eyes.

"I'm fine. I don't need it." He curtly responded as he continued to walk. Even after three years, he still made no sense.

"I got us a room for the night." Claus announced approaching Mina, who was rooted to her spot in front of the fire place, with a mug of hot coco in each hand. "Nothing too special, this place is pretty over priced."

"What about dinner?" She asked as Claus handed over her mug and took a seat next to her on the couch. He boy kicked off his sneakers and placed them on the waiting foot rest. Mina handed him his rental blanket which he immediately draped over his shoulders.

"I ordered a pot of french onion soup, the woman at the desk said its a big one so we can share it."

"At least that's a plus after today." Mina sighed slouching into the couch cushions.

"Do you think you made the right decision?" Claus swirled at the hot brown liquid in his mug with a bored look. Mina stared into the fires a little while longer before pulling her knees to her chin and pulled her blanket tighter around her body.

"...I think so. Mom and dad cant fight like you can and they cant do that... whatever you did in the auditorium. They really have no way to defend themselves against a skilled warrior. I had to leave in the end."

"PSI,"

"What?"

"What I did back in the auditorium. It's called PSI."

"Really...? I think that woman mentioned I could do it too. What is PSI anyway?" Setting his drink down Claus crossed his arms with a thoughtful look.

"That's... kinda complicated. I guess to put it simple its taking use of the mind and creating something from it. PSI is said to vary person to person and hard to predict what a person will learn."

"Do you think that's why she attacked me in the first place?"

"No. She seemed rather surprised that you had it."

"You're right..." Mina sighed, setting her mug down on the small table side next to her. "What about your arm? You turned it into a cannon and everything." Claus's expression became serious compared to how carefree and thoughtless it previously was.

"That..."

"Claus Howle?" a sweet voice rang. The pair of teens glanced to the source. The voice belonged to a cute as a button lodge employee with their pot french onion soup on a trivet in her hands while balancing bowls on her head.

"Yeah. That's me." Mina noted he seemed rather relieved that that employee interrupted them. Was his arm that touchy of a subject? The young lady carefully placed the pot and trivet on the side table between Mina and Claus's seats. She pulled a ladle from her uniform apron and began to serve the soup into the smaller bowls. She handed each teen a bowl and a clean spoon from her apron.

"Please enjoy your dinner. Do you two want anything to drink? Milk, water, hot coco refills?"

"I'll take a refill."

"A glass of water would be fine." The young lady nodded, taking Mina's mug with her as she skipped off. The two teens ate in silence and conversations did not pick up even after dinner. Claus was the first to resign for the night. Mina followed a few hours later, as she retreated to her room she over heard something. Some hush talk about a town or something long the mountain path.

Maybe she and Claus could go visit it.

"Are you sure about this?"

"They say it's hidden, not even the people at the counter knew about it so if we go there I think we'll be safe for a while or long enough to become strong enough to counter attack that woman." Mina explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Claus sighed. The pair trudged forward until they reached a fork in the mountain path. Mina was surprised that this path was so obvious. After all, the woman at the desk claimed she did not know about it. Well, maybe it was an unknown village and maybe the lady never left that lodge.

Mina nodded to herself and took the left fork. Claus reluctantly followed behind her and glanced around. This path was definitely unused but there was still something off about it. Nonetheless they continued their way, unaware from above they were being watched. Walking along the top of the mountain wall was a young woman.

She dressed in a fashion much like the woman who attacked the pair at the gym but she seemed more elegant. While this young woman had the same basic components, a chest plate and skirt (white and blue respectively), attached to her silvery shoulder guards was a rather long cape composed of a blue mesh material with a white and light blue trimmed lapel curling around her neck. Her wrists and lower forearms protected with ivory bands. It was hard to tell if it was for ascetic purposes or not but her legs were covered with light blue tights and a pair of boots on her feet. Unlike the other young woman, she was a tad pale with long blond hair tied in a pony tail.

She hummed thoughtfully for a moment before trailing along behind the heroes. The teens trekked on oblivious as ever when red and black beamed gates came into view. The two moved faster, some what excited to go somewhere new. The two ran through the gate while the woman stood baffled.

"A... rift? Rifts shouldn't be exist, not after th-" An explosion suddenly rang out but went deft on the ears of the teens. The blond woman stumbled back, searching for the source through smoke. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, you."


	7. Chapter 7

The sounds of fighting and explosions went deaf on the ears of the heroes. Strangely if they were to look back they wouldn't of seen either of the two, as if they weren't there at all. But of course, they never knew from the start so it made no difference to them.

They soon learned the village was rather not a village but a temple to some vague religion they never heard of dedicated to training monks and a couple of farmers to supply food. The people were rather friendly and kindhearted, smiling and waving at the two as they walked around.

Maybe that was why Mina entered the temple without a single warning. Although disturbed the monks training showed no hostility to her.

"I need someone to train me." Claus made a face. Way to be rude.

"What reasons would a young lady like you need any form of battle training?" Mina quickly assume this was a head monk since he stood at the head of the class.

"I'm being chased by a crazy woman and she's out to assassinate me." Mina explained rather bluntly. "I don't have a weapon and all I really need is some basics to defend myself." The man eyed Claus.

"And your friend?"

"I'm fine." He waved off the question dismissively. "Once I get my hands on a sword I'll be even better." The monk said nothing. Just stared long and hard at Claus, as if he was analyzing the boy.

"I see, it might be possible to arrange something. Come back in the morning." Mina huffed. She preferred to get an answer now but it was for the best she did not push it. She reluctantly bowed her head to the monk and left the room and the pair walked down the hall back to one of the farmer's homes offered to them for the night.

When the morning came Mina and Claus went their separate ways. There were many things he was curious about. How could such a place stay hidden for so long? Especially with people so close? It really made no sense unless, wouldn't it be noticed on the skyline anyway?

Claus came to a stop before a small shop. A shop in such a small place made him feel strangely nostalgic. He recalled a small homely shop from his youth where everyone shared eagerly and everything on 'sale' was free. It was probably the same here judging by the lack of economy. With Mina being busy with her class or whatever, now was the best time to stock up on goods.

The shop owner greeted him as he browsed around and he returned a feeble wave. The store was stocked with a limited amount of things. There was a good variety of vegetables, fruits, drinks and charms. All of which would be useful. It would be bad if he got something that would end up rotting within a few days, so Claus picked up various items and began to inspected the quality and freshness.

Claus collected a little bit of everything ranging from all his available choices along with two protection charms. As he placed all his items on the counter he noticed something hanging from the wall above the counter.

"Is that for sale?"

"Oh, it's an old blade. It's been unused for so long it's most likely useless."

"Can I at least see it? I'm actually experienced with blades, maybe its not useless yet and I would only use it temporally."

"I suppose if that's the case it wont hurt..." The old man admitted. He removed the blade from its spot on the wall and handed it to the teenager. Claus pulled the blade from its sheath and gave it a quick glance over. As the man said it wasn't used for quite some time but, it was still useable, for some short amount of time.

"I can use it. It's a fine blade and whoever previously owned it took quite good care of it but doesn't have much time although. Just a little shine and it can be used in battle once more."

"I do hope you take good care of that blade then young man," the elderly man grinned as he handed all the 'purchased' items back to Claus. The two bid a farewell as Claus departed. As he returned to home he was temporary residing in he could only wonder how things were going for Mina.

She wasn't sure how long she's been meditating for but shes sure of one thing, her leg was dead asleep and it felt like a rapid buzzing sensation was assaulting. The feel. The itch. The stabbing. Mina finally gave in after struggling to control herself and punched her foot.

"You had only one more minute before the meditation exercise was done."

"My foot fell asleep." Mina huffed.

"You've never trained your PSI before, have you?"

"I didn't even know I had it until a few days ago." the teacher sighed.

"This will not do. Teaching the basics would take far too long."

"How long we talking about here? A week or-"

"Months."

"Months?! I don't have that long!"

"Well, there is another method to help learn PSI but its rather hazardous."

"...I really don't care." Mina sighed. "I need to utilize this power I have. I don't know how long I'll be on the run but I need the power to defend myself and fight back against my opponents trying to kill me." the monk let out another sigh.

"I'm only warning you again, this is dangerous. PSI reacts to the body in many ways. For you we need to put the body under stress is one way to unlock a very powerful PSI fast." The two exited the training room and walked down long halls.

"How powerful are we talking about here?"

"It varies for every being. Some are better focused in healing techniques than offensive, defensive or assist. In the line of offensive there is a type of an attack called 'special'. The special PSI is very very unique and rare, the special is a type of an attack that takes form based around the user's favorite thing." the pair now stood before the pond in the center of the training grounds. The man motioned to the water, signalizing Mina should look at it.

She follow instructions (although she did not understand why the heck she was supposed to stare at a pond full of water). With no warning she was grabbed by the neck and force down into the water. Mina tried to push her body up and out of the water but a foot on her backside prevented just that. She struggled and flailed with her limited breath.

She was starting to panic. The way she was restrained she had no way to bat off this guy. Just... what the hell was he doing?! Soon enough her world started to go black and that's when she saw a vision.

Blooming blue roses and petals flying in the air in a swirling tornado.

*PK Roses!*

Blue trapezoids, lights and energy radiated from Mina's body throwing the monk back. With a loud gasp Mina ripped herself from the water.

"What the hell was that for?!" she demanded venomously.

"I did warn you it would be hazardous."

"You didn't tell me you would try to drown me!"

"You should of expected it when I mentioned it would be hazardous." Mina glared at the monk with such force she hoped to discover a new PSI to make this man implode. She probably wouldn't even if the sound of an rather loud roar didn't disturb her.

"What the heck was that?!"

"It has returned as we predicted."

"What."

"Take your friend and leave, this is not a battle you must face."

"Are you kidding me?" The ground suddenly quaked violently. Whatever that thing was, it was big. Even with this new PSI she most likely had no way of defeating a whatever was rampaging outside the temple. Mina clenched her teeth as she started down the halls.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina did as she was told. She ran. Down the winding and never ending halls. She could see the light of the entrance when she suddenly came to a stop. Both times she passed this door she felt something. The sensation was hard to describe but also... so familiar.

She stared at the sliding door, rooted to that spot. That feeling wouldn't leave with the passing seconds she spent standing there, rather the stronger that feeling became. She slid the door back and entered the dimly room. Her eyes scanned the room in search of whatever was in here.

She soon noticed a sword in a white leather sheathed in a iron stand. Without a second thought Mina pulled the sword from the sheathe. The blade had an interesting design. The hilt seemed to be made from emerald and shaped like a three leaf clover. The blade it's self was thin but finely crafted with some intricate language or ancient text carved into it.

If her mother knew what she was doing she would probably cry.

But... she had to take this thing with her.

Claus was flipping everything over and shoving through the crowd of villagers as he searched for Mina. Where the hell could this girl be?! Of all the time for her to go missing, now was the worst. Some crazed monster was attacking and every warrior monk was being mobilized to attack this monster.

He forced his way through the crowds and to the temple when Mina burst through the doors with a sword in hand. Claus made a rather deadpan face. Did she steal that? Like... really Mina? Really? The blond girl did not even wait a second before she grabbed him by the hand and took running to the exit. It looked like she even knew what was going on here. The pair passed through the gates and ended up falling flat on their faces.

Claus pulled himself up and continued to run while Mina stood and stared at the scene behind her. She stared with her mouth agape and Claus soon returned to her side, together they stood before collapsed and suddenly well aged village gates. How could that happened, they never heard it fall or collapse. And the village it's self, in total damage and disrepair, the odd part of it, was the lack of people, the monster and the damage looked so old, this indicated by vines that managed to grow in this snowy weather.

"...What happened?"

"I'm... I'm not sure... this place is suddenly abandoned..."

"But, that monster... it just appeared. How could this happen so fast...?"

"I don't think it was recent." Claus spoke slowly as he inspected a vine. "These vines are evidence enough that whatever happened, happened long ago."

"That monster jumped this place not even ten minutes ago! How could time move that fast between us running away and falling on our faces?!"

"I don't know," the boy sighed. "the nature of this world is still largely unknown to us..." He glanced around once more. As he stared at Mina he recalled that sword she stole. He held his hand out to her.

"What?"

"That sword. Hand it over. You cant use it anyway."

Well, that was true... but did he really have to say it like that?

Mina handed over the sheeted sword but much to her surprise, Claus fell forward and face down into the snow. He struggled to pull himself and the sword up. Mina found this completely baffling. She knew she wasn't as strong as he was but she could easily carry that sword.

She took the sword from its sheath and haphazardly waved it about. It was almost weightless, if it wasn't for her gripping the hilt she would of forgotten she was holding anything.

"That's... weird."

"I'll say, I cant lift up a sword but a weakling like you can."

"Let's not pick a fight here." Mina frowned. "Whatever is up with this sword should matter later, we need to find civilization... or something."

"You're right," Claus sighed. "Let's get moving."

"Your report general?"

"Of course," a cough to clear her throat. "My observations concluded nothing."

"What do you mean nothing ma'am? You came back injured!"

"That was at the hands of the Silver Witch, not the initial targets."

"Well, shouldn't it be obvious the targets are with her! Why else was she hanging out with humans?"

"We don't know that. For all we know her reason to attack was to kill me and not defend those humans. My death or rather, the death of any Jinjiru, would cause an unnecessary revolt against humans in this delicate time. All we can continue to do is make our observations."

"I'm sorry, without any ID we cannot let you into Marganpolis at this time."

"Are you kidding me?!" Mina screeched. Ugh. She never once though of bringing any form of identification with her when she left home. Why she even need one?!

Reluctantly Mina and Claus began their return trip to the snow lodge where they would formulate their travel plans and maybe access the internet to search for information on the sword, if there was any.

Mina threw herself into a chair before the fireplace as Claus made arrangements for a room. She began to space out and didn't even notice that someone had taken a seat next to her until that person touched her shoulder. Flinching, she sent a glare and slapped the person's hand off of her.

"Still jumpy Jones?"

Oh hell... it was Arc. She knew his voice all to well by now. How did he find her? Did her parents send him? No. No no no no. This cannot be happening.

"Arc? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean why?" He frowned. "You and Claus ran away from home and nearly gave your mother a heart attack!"

"I had to leave." Mina huffed.

"Why the heck would you have to leave?" Arc barked. "You have two loving parents that support you, take care of you and love you. Why on earth would you have a reason to leave!?"

"It's because of that I had to leave."

"What? That makes no sense, were they smothering you? You wanted to be some big girl and leave?" With each passing second his volume became louder and louder with more and more anger behind it all. Mina furrowed her brows.

"Why are you getting mad?"

"Because how your acting is irresponsible!"

"No it's not." She snapped, finding herself self finally irritated. "What would be irresponsible would be if I stayed home and brought danger to my parents!"

"Danger?! You're only fifteen years old, what kind of danger do you even face?!" Mina clenched her jaw.

"I was attacked, okay? On the day of the talent contest at the school, I was targeted and attacked by some crazy woman with psychic powers. She was out to kill me. She failed because Claus protected me and he got hurt...Claus knows how to fight, he's got experience and training. My parents don't. If my parents were there when I was attacked they would have been killed. No matter what, I was labeled as a threat to existence by that woman, she's bound to return... That was why I left."

"You... you want me to believe that?! That's worst than the time I fed that garbage to Chaz about giraffes hiding their heads in holes in the ground!"

"I can bring Claus over here! He's still got that wound from that woman. Would seeing bodily harm be enough to you? Or would you prefer I make my own psychic powers jump out of my fingers?" Mina snapped, letting a gold spark flicker on her finger tips. "I've might of never liked a lot of what my parents did or how we lived our lives because it was so boring and dumb but I am not going to runaway without a damn good reason."

The tense silence soon faded.

"I... I still cant believe someone would hurt you or Claus. You're both good kids... so why would someone..."

"Because someone sees us as a-" Without even a warning the west wall of the lodge was blown down. Arc completely flipped out and pulled Mina to the side. A female figure walked through the hole she apparently made. She was dressed much like the talent show assailant, her clothes although were a shade of pale blue and lined with white fur. The woman shook off the wolf pelt revealing her face, which was very human with matching light blue face paint.

Sharp blue eyes examined the crowd of people that gathered. The woman took a step forward and everyone scattered. Claus soon came rushing into the room, a worried look plastered on his face. As the woman eyed him she lifted up her right arm and pointed a heavy spiked club at him.

"You. You're the bodyguard to my target according to my sisters. Where is she?" Claus's face slowly became blank as he shrugged.

"Donno. She has a tendency to wonder off." The woman scowled.

"Do not lie to me! I saw the two of you enter this building with the sacred sword. She cannot obtain the sacred treasures, if she does-"

"Look, lady," Claus interrupted with a heavy sigh as he ran his prosthetic through his hair. "I don't care. If you want a fight, I can give you one." Claus's hand went to the blade attached to his belt and in a smooth move he unsheathed it. The woman unleashed a primal scream and pounced Claus. He jumped back and swung the blade. The two weapons clashed against each other with equal force.

"W-what the hell is going on!?" Arc screeched.

"Is this enough proof for you?" Mina sighed. "It's as I told you, they're after me and Claus is protecting me. Its for this reason we left home." Arc bit his lip, mauling over his thoughts. What the hell should he do? Claus was still a kid, even if he was really good with a blade for whatever reason.

"S...stay here." Arc finally spoke. He stood up, marched right up to and in the middle of the two warriors. The woman scowled but held down her weapon, at least for now. "Stop fighting you two! We're in a public building and other people can be hurt." he turned to the woman. "And why are you targeting Mina? She's a good girl! She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Yes she would.

Flies were terrible creatures.

"That is none of your concern human. You creatures have such low intellect that you would never understand the plight we stuffer." Arc crossed his arms, thoughtfully.

"...'creatures' and 'humans' that's what you've been using to identify us and you say it with such disgust." He uncrossed his arms and stood straight. "You... you're not human yourself, are you? By that logic, neither is that sister of yours that attacked Mina and Claus at the talent show." The woman huffed.

"Interesting, it seems some of you pathetic creatures have some brain power after all! Bravo!"

"If you're not human then, what the hell are you?" Claus demanded. "Are you a... chimera?" the woman roared with laughter.

"Oh please! A chimera? Those nasty things are creations of humans. We are far above humans! You could very well call us your gods!" And with that she swung her club, striking Arc across his face and sending him flying into some near by furniture. The people who remained to watch the fight erupted into screams and scattered once more.

Finally fed up with the scene Mina made her appearance, finger tips glowing blue, she swung her arm launching an attack of psychic energy.

"PK Roses!" waves of PSI pelted the woman, taken by surprise she stumbled back. She scowled once more, swinging her club to send a flurry of chilly PSI waves. Spikes of ice covered the wood and carpeted floor which collided with the fireplace, extinguishing the fire and chilling the area, as Mina jumped aside. She missed the attack, just barely.

Together the pair unleashed an onslaught of attacks, Mina's PSI based and Claus's physical. The woman was soon brought to her knees, burned and charred by the raw psychic power and bleeding from many opening. Even though she claimed to be not of human nature she had many human qualities, one of those being rational thinking. She was bleeding quite heavily, the bodyguard was more than he seemed... very unusual for a kid.

She expected him to be pathetic, her sister did relayed the information that he was left with a a deep wound as the result of their battle. Maybe she assumed wrong about that battle. Maybe he was ill equipped at the time of the attack. What a fool. None the less, the boy had proven he he could handle the blade well which could beat her 'style' of fighting (which was in reality was just savagely beating a foe with her club).

"Keh... another setback..." the woman snarled. "I'll have to report this to the general and my sisters..."

"Don't you run off!" Claus barked. The woman obviously paid no heed, her body was enveloped in light and vanished. "Damn it..."

"Someone get this man a doctor." Mina quickly ordered, pointing to Arc's body. He was still unconscious in the pile of ruined furniture. His arm looked broken and he seemed to be bleeding from the head. The people began to scatter, looking for the lodge's doctor or even the phone to call the man. It soon turned out the man was there all along with a rather bored face, he claimed he did not treat men and Mina proceeded to beat his ass. The doctor quickly complied and got to work while Mina hung over his shoulder in his clinic. The repair man was also called and got to work as soon as Arc was taken to the clinic.

Claus retired early that night. He laid on his back, staring at his prosthetic with a distasteful blend of feelings.

_'...those nasty things...'_

"Chimeras are nasty things, huh?"

…

"I'd believe that." Claus rolled onto his side and pulled the covers over his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Mina returned to the room late that night. She was tired and drained from dealing that lazy doctor. She glanced to Claus's bed, she noted he was sleeping oddly compared to usual but she did nothing about it. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jacket before crawling into bed that night. She didn't fall asleep as quickly as she wanted. Her mind was full of questions and thoughts. Would Arc sequel on her now? Maybe they should leave before he wakes up tomorrow.

The better question was how the heck did he even find them?

Mina woke up early like she wanted to. As she pulled on her jacket she noticed something on the nightstand, a letter and key.

_Sorry about this Mina! I snuck into your room while you were sleeping (I had no idea you and Claus were sharing a room. I hope you two aren't doing anything lewd! j/k.). With that crazy... thing... that came yesterday I guess things are way more complicated than what they originally looked like. I promise not to tell your parents about whats going on... I know it sounds weird but I mauled over it and it just, feels right. I'll leave you the key to my apartment in Steel City. There's a box of money hidden in the apartment for emergencies, so take it and put it to good use. I don't know where the box is although, sorry. Take care. _

_- Arc_

Mina pocketed both letter and key. She approached Claus's bed and shoved him right out of it and onto his face. The shock of the shove and pain of the impact was enough to wake him up.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell was that for?!"

"Wake up loser, we're going to Steel City."

"That's no reason to shove me out of bed!"

"I'll be waiting in the lobby." and with that she left the room. Claus groaned. She could be such a bitch sometimes. Claus let out a sigh. He pulled his eye patch from ever his eye and stared into the mirror. Frustration and a tinge of disgust bubbled up.

How much longer did he have to live with this body?

He just wanted to rest...

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"This is a waste of time! The humans have obviously sided with that witch! They must be exterminated!"

"I'm starting to believe our general has left us for the humans..."

"Watch your tongue!"

"I am sorry but, she has such a fascination for them! What's to say that she has not sided with them and the witch?"

"You're not planning a rebellion, are you?"

"So what if I am?!"

"You must be mad! General Khrystie is the most powerful in all of Jinjiru! She even has the blessing of the Lady of Hope!"

"If she has betrayed Jinjiru she will no longer have her holy protection."

"What if there is the possibility that she is not siding with the Witch or humans?"

"She must leave regardless. She's far too soft and unjust to lead this country in the leave of the royal family."

"How would that even work?! She's the most powerful in the kingdom!"

"I've got a plan and she's far too soft to not do as I say!"

When Mina and Claus reached Arc's apartment after long hours of travel they found someone already inhabiting the apartment. Someone they had never seen before. It was a young woman dressed in a fashion like the other various attackers on the duo's escape but she seemed much calmer as she ate bread and stared at the television in awe.

Reality seemed to come to this woman as she finally noted Mina and Claus.

"Oh. You two are finally here." the woman climbed to her feet, Mina and Claus prepared themselves but she made no attack. "You two took longer than anticipated. I hope you don't mind that is ate a small portion of your grain supply. It was too good to stop."

Who the hell are you? How did you get in?!" the woman blushed and glanced away.

"That's not important," the woman was back on her knees and bowing deeply. "On the behalf of my sisters, let me apologize."

"Sisters...? Wait, you mean those crazy broads that attacked me and Claus?" The woman flinched at the name Claus. She seem surprised and glanced up at the boy, examining him.

"Yes... I am sorry. I had requested that they simply watch you but they assumed you were our enemies and attacked you without a reason or fact."

"Enemies...? Enemies of what?! You people keep chasing me and don't give me any explanation!"

"That is why I am here. I am here to explain and apologize on the behalf of the Jinjiru army. You see, long ago we were attacked by a being known as the Silver Witch. Many people of our kingdom died, including my parents and the royal family. For a long time, as the world changed, we searched for the Witch but she could never be found. She has recently reappeared... my warriors have assumed you are allied with her."

"Why the hell would they think that?" Claus grumbled.

"Because... our goddess follows you. The think that means you are a threat, but they do not understand. The goddess only follows strong willed and powerful people, heroes."

"Heroes...?" Mina raised a brow. "You're trying to say, we are heroes?" This whole country had to be mad. She was no hero and she sure as hell that Claus wasn't. She was just an average girl. As long as you disregarded the PSI.

"There's another one, but yes. You and your group will be heroes we need in time, I can feel it. I believe the goddess wants you to find the heirlooms of our royal family and returns them to the reborn heir of our kingdom. Only the royal family members can wear the heirlooms and they can take down the Silver Witch. If you can do this you can prove to the people of Jinjiru you are not their enemies and you can return to your normal lives in peace."

"And where the hell are we supposed to get these lost heirlooms from?" Claus huffed. "And why can't you get them?"

"That... is hard to explain." The woman walked to the balcony and watched the city from behind the sliding glass door. "the heirlooms are almost alive, sentient I believe is the right word, in a sense. When the attack began the heirlooms scattered through out time so they would not be taken by the Silver Witch, which was why the kingdom was at such a disadvantage. The items are currently scattered throughout time and space but there are rifts in time in certain locations. You've already encountered a rift and obtained a heirloom. The Clover Sword."

"You mean this sword I picked up off the monks?" Mina motioned to the blade strapped to her back. The adult nodded.

"Yes. Written on it is our language, which bares similarity to yours."

"I guess that explains why the village was unknown." Claus spoke up with a thoughtful look. "We traveled to the past, to a point where it was still inhabited."

"More or less, yes."

"'More or less'?"

"It's a little more complicated than just that, due to laws of Jinjiru I am not allowed to speak of it. I know of a human who can in my place but that is another story."

"Why can't this human talk about it now?"

"I have specifically asked them not to talk about it unless the person asking has my most prized possession as a sign of trust." the adult looked back to the teenagers and motioned to a paper on the table. "This paper has the location of the two rifts where two of the four royal heirlooms are located. The last item is located in this era but I have no idea where. I will try to find it and inform you as soon as I can. I must leave now, with the royal family gone I have taken care of Jinjiru for the last few hundred years."

"H-hundred years?!"

"I've heard rumors of the army wanting to overthrow me of late," She ignored the yells and continued. "so it was... a pain in the ass, I think that is the phrase, to come out here and contact you. Please. Find the heirlooms and our heir. With the proper heir back we both can return to normal lives on the defeat of the Silver Witch."

"Wait, before you go tell me, who are you?"

"Khrystie Melody," With a snap of her fingers a vortex appeared behind her. "the general of Jinjiru and follower of the Lady of Hope. Now take care." and with that final farewell the woman walked into the vortex. The hole vanished seconds later leaving the pair alone. Mina sat down on the couch and folded her hands.

"Well... that was eventful."

"At least we got an explanation out of all of this. Some crazy civilization thinks we have an alliance with their enemy but their general thinks otherwise and wants us to find their lost heir and heirlooms."

"...Do you think..."

"Huh? Out with it Mina."

"Do you think you could be the heir?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you think you could be the heir?"

"No." it was blunt and annoyed. As if it was a terrible thing to even consider it.

"Don't act like that." Mina frowned. "That woman totally recognized you, or at least your name and we have no idea where you even ca-"

"No. Just trust me on this, no. I'm not the heir they're looking for."

"So, what about this paper? We gonna go to the locations or what?"

"We really have no choice, it may be a trap but it may not and be the only way to get those crazy women off our backs." Mina shrugged in response.

"Well, I was only checking. The closest point is Sapphire Isle, the other is some place in the desert. We should gather information on the desert before we visit it."

"Right, that's a good idea. Well, let's find that money Arc left. Without it we cant get to Sapphire Isle since we're dead broke."

"I bet they charge a fortune to get to the isle..."

"We should also eat what we can of our supplies for dinner before it spoils."

"Probably a good idea." Mina called as Claus walked down a hall. Claus walked into the room at the end of the hall.

"Holy shit!"

"What?"

"She broke a window!"

"What?"

"Khrystie! The side window in the room is broken! She broke it!"

Mina was left with cooking duty that night as Claus researched ticket prices to get to Sapphire Isles on Arc's computer. Arc had a decent amount of money stored in his house but they couldn't spend it all in one go. The main problem was that no boats went to Sapphire Isle. Just cruise ships. That meant they would be paying a fortune regardless.

That night the two ate dinner separately, Claus at the computer and Mina in front of the TV, trying to catch up on the news. The event at the mountain lodge was covered on the news. She groaned. At this rate her parents would surely find out what was going on...

"I was away on business," Khrystie simply explained, throwing her cape over her shoulder. "nothing more nothing less."

"You cannot keep leaving on these business trips!"

"I will do what I need for the best of this country. Everyone in this country is unable to grasp the gravity of what we are facing. Our answers cannot be found in Jinjiru, rather in the human realm. We are only blinding ourselves thinking we are saviors."

"That is blasphemy!"

"You young ones would think that. We Jinjiru are merely servants to the Lady of Hope. That is why were born. None the less, do you believe in reincarnation soldier?"

"Reincarnation?"

"To be reborn anew?"

"I think our royal family is out there, somewhere. Waiting for us to find them and they will aid us in battle against the Silver Witch."

"And so you plan to waste time looking for Jinjirus that might not even exist?! If they were reborn no less, they wouldn't be among us, they would be human! Why would humans want to help us?! Human's are our enemies!"

"You think too much..." Khrystie muttered. The general turned heel and left.

While Claus was picking up tickets Mina was left of picking up a small amount of supplies for this afternoon's trip, and searching for something to use as a weapon. Relying on PSI all the time was probably a terrible idea...

Mina passed a music store. She glanced over the items on display in the window. There were guitars, microphone stands and keyboards. There was probably even more instruments inside. She rubbed her chin. This could be a good thing to exploit. Musical instruments and tools were heavy and blunt, in most cases, easy to swing and hit with.

The store was far bigger than the one in Rubiton, that was to be expected although since Steel City was a big tourist trap as well the home of many businesses. Mina briskly strolled into the keyboard section, lucky her keytars were lined upon the wall as well. They varied in size, color, material and make. They had a limited amount of money, at least for now, and she needed something not so big or heavy. She chose a silver keytar and threw it up on the counter.

"I'd like this." the young man behind the counter scratched his head, wondering if she wanted why the heck did she just throw it around like that? The young man sighed and then smiled.

"Right, that will be $350." Mina noticed the young man's name tag as she pulled money from her back pocket. Fuel? Weird name. She handed over the bills to the cashier and took back her change, receipt and keytar. She flipped open her cellphone, disregarding her parent's texts and missed calls from them, to check the time.

"Shit, it's almost one o'clock. I'm never going to hear the end of it from Claus if I'm late..." Mina pulled the keytar over her head and rushed out the store. The cashier had a nostalgic look on his face for a few brief moments. He let out a small laugh.

"Claus, huh? It's been a long time since I heard that name..." he shook his head.

"You're late," Claus frowned as Mina came to a stop before him. "You're lucky I told you to get here at one, the ship doesn't leave until two." The blond wheezed, still trying to catch her breath. She soon enough straightened herself up.

"What's with the ship's size? Isn't it kinda big?"

"I need a damn vacation from watching your ass all the time," Claus glanced aside with a slight glare. Mina made a face right back at him. "and to get to Sapphire Isle it will take a couple of days so I booked a small cruise ship for us. At least that way we'll unwind. And don't worry, they were having a sale on the porthole rooms, so we got them pretty cheep."

The two boarded the ship and headed to their room after being informed just about everything wouldn't be open until they were out at sea. Shortly after the passengers climbed aboard the ship there was some meeting about safety protocol in various points of the ship depending where a person's room was. Needless to say both teen were barely conscious during the meeting. They once more returned to their room until dinner.

"Ugh. The only thing open is the giant ballroom dining hall tonight," Claus grunted, face down in his pillow as he hung up his phone. "And it's required to dress well."

"Grin and bear it." Mina shrugged.

"But I don't have GOOD clothes! My good clothes is at your parent's house!" Claus rolled onto his back and glanced to Mina. "And the rental clothes is so expensive! It's like a hundred dollars! What more money can this place syphen from me?!"

"Probably a lot more. Besides, be grateful it's not a couple hundred dollars. I have my band dress. It's pretty fancy." Mina explained pulling out the dress she wore on the night of the talent show. It looked clean and pretty, with a few wrinkles that she could easily iron out, with no trace of blood.

"Didn't I bleed all over that?"

"I cleaned it out while you were at the hospital." Claus made a face and sighed.

"Well, fix it up and let's go pick up something for me,"

"Nah, go ahead. I'll catch up to you."

Claus sat at the reserved table with a bored look on his face, drumming finger tips against the top of the table.

"You know you're only making this night worst for you by acting like this, right?" he huffed once more, slouching froward to hand a menu to Mina.

"Shut up and find something to eat. A waiter should get here soon."

"Sure thing mister grouchy pants." Claus remained silent. Eying Mina as she glanced over the menu. She quickly picked up on his stares.

"What is it now?" she sighed.

"You look good in that dress." he muttered.

"Oh... thank you..."


	11. Chapter 11

Claus dedicated his time to read through the various books of the library, which was not a huge collection, as the ship crossed the sea. Mina dedicated herself to not so useful things, such as sleeping in, eating from the buffet for many hours on end, catching shows or lazing in the pool. Her lazy behavior ruffled Claus's feathers but he held his tongue for the time being knowing if they got into a fight now there would only be trouble.

With a sigh, he slapped the book close and left the library. Was there really no where that had information on the desert? This was starting to get dumb. It's been fifteen years... there should be some information! So why the hell wasn't there any?!

Tiredly, he unlocked the door to the shared room and threw himself face down into his bed. Well, at least by this time tomorrow they would have the next of those royal armor pieces. According to the paper it was some tiara. If anything that would imply the heir was a girl...

Claus let out one final sigh before pulling the sheets over his head.

"One boat and equipment for two people." Mina yawned. The man behind the counter nodded, preparing the goods for his customers. After matching the co-ordinates with a map, a poorly made one at that, it indicated that the location of the tiara was in the coral reefs surrounding Sapphire Isle. Seems like Khrystie only labeled it as such for convenience sake. That or she was dumb.

The two exchanged money for goods and Mina made her way to the docks with an armful of diving gear. Claus took half of the gear as they made their way to the boat labeled with a red number four. The boat driver greeted them and took off to the designated diver location. After the man gave them a run through of the rules and how the tanks worked he let them run free.

On the count of three the duo jumped into the water. Bubbles blinded both on impact and when it cleared the sea floor below was quite a sight. Colorful curly coral covered the floor, sea weed swayed across the floor and small colorful fish swam about everywhere. It was quite a sight to see.

'You can hear me right?' Mina blinked. Was that Claus? It sounded like him but how could he talk under the water? 'Telepathy, it's a basic that many PSI users have.'

'Are you in my mind...?'

'No, we're just communicating with thought.'

'Huh... this is a pretty useful thing for a situation where we cant speak!'

'Yeah, well, let's get moving.' Claus took the lead. Mina followed behind to him, weaving between the corals to an sunken ship.

'What's this doing out here?'

'It's an artificial reef.'

'Artificial reef?'

'It's a man made structure left in the ocean to create a habitat for the sea creatures. Normally it wouldn't be needed in a place with so many reefs like here but it's probably been here for a while so any attempts to move it would bother the sea life.'

'Do you think the tiara is in there?'

'Most likely,' The diver instructor informed them not to go into any reefs but right now, they really didn't have a choice. The duo entered the sunken ship through the giant hole in its hull, to be greeted with the sight of trunk loads of jewels and golden coins. Claus swam around the chests, taking what he could grab.

'Isn't that stealing?' she questioned in a rather deadpan tone.

'No one is going to know! Besides, we can sell this for more money. We can't rely on Arc forever…'

'I guess, that's true…' she sighed, pocketing a few gemstones herself. She circled the room a few times before declaring the tiara wasn't here. She quickly explained why when Claus made a face at her. He frowned.

'So you can sense where the pieces are?'

'It only happened once before, but I'm sure it can happen again… it might be due to my PSI. I mean, you did say some have specials and personal PSI.'

'That is true. Some PSI are connected to mystical items…'

'Really?'

'Uh, yeah… I knew,' he paused for a moment, hesitating. Mina raised a brow. He gulped. 'A friend… I knew a friend, he could use his PSI special to collect items.'

''Knew'? Did he pass away or something…?'

'S-something like that.'

'Oh.' In an awkward silence the two left haul through the broken doorway and to the captain's quarters. Mina struggled with the door for a moment before Claus simply punched it open. The pair entered the room to find it in good order. Besides everything turned over and the room flooded with water.

'It's a dead end…'

'No, I can sense it. I mean it's here but at the same time it isn't…'

'Well, Khrystie said there's a rift supposed to be located here… so maybe it is here but not in this time.'

'How do we even find the rift thought? Last time was just on pure chance!'

'Hope lady luck guides us I guess?' the two made way to door, to only crash into it. What a pain. Claus yanked it open to be blinded by sunlight.

"Well… that was easy." The two abandoned their wetsuits, goggles and diving tanks. "I wonder where everyone is."

"Don't." Claus interjected. "We don't know who they are and if they found us they probably wouldn't be happy that we took some of their stuff. Let's just get the tiara and go."

"So, it's my tiara you lot are after?" The two flinched, slowly turning to the voice. Behind them was a young woman dressed in a pirate like fashion. No, wait. She really was a pirate. They managed to land on a pirate ship... Of all the places to end up... "Well?" the woman repeated.

"Bite me." Claus grunted. The woman raised a brow.

"Oh, what a snappy little boy... you children should leave. I'm feeling merciful today so consider yourselves lucky."

"We can't leave without the tiara."

"Then," the woman approached Mina, and slammed her knee into the stomach of the girl before tossing her aside like a doll. "I guess you wont be leaving at all." Claus drew his blade and struck the woman. This hardly made her stand down, rather she drew her blade. The two blades of steel clashed against each other making sparks fly. Mina struggled to breathe for a minute or two. Wow could she kick. The girl focused her PSI and shot a blast of golden energy. The pirate was struck in the back, creating the opening Claus needed to wound the woman. The woman fell to her knees clutching the wound on her chest.

"You can use that fancy magic too?" She scowled, "I should of known, here to finish the job?"

"What." Mina frowned. "You attacked us first. We need to find the rightful owner of that tiara to get a bunch of psychos off out backs."

"Could it be? Are these psychos dressed exotically and primarily women?"

"Pretty much," Claus shrugged.

"Those fiends! Attacking children, how low can the be?!" What a strange statement to come out of a woman like her. "Don't give me that look! I attacked out of self defense! That wrenched exotic woman killed off my crew! I'm all that remains of of the Midnight Robins!" The woman let out a sigh and glanced away. "It took me years to be where I am today and in ten minutes that woman wrecked it." the pirate clenched her fist. Claus took pity on the woman and pointed a finger to her. A pale green light enveloped her, healing her of wounds.

"Ah... Amazing! How can you-" she was suddenly cut off as something hit the hull of the ship, blowing a hole clean through it. "Damn it! What the hell was that?!" Whatever it was, made it's way to the ship deck. It was the exoticly dressed woman, another one of those Jinjirus. Dressed in shades of blue that matched the ocean's blues and overly decorated with golden bands and sapphire jewels.

"You have not returned the sapphire heart tiara to us, you must or I shall end your life."

"You've already taken my crew! For me to run would dishonor them, so come at me you wrenched wench!" the woman glanced over, noting the presents of Mina and Claus. She drew her blades and charged for the two teens only to be intercepted by the pirate.

"Your battle is with me! Scarlet, the captain of the Midnight Robins!" Mina and Claus took this to their advantage grabbing their stuff and absconding back into the room they were in before this madness occurred. The captain quarters. Mina found a red jewelery box on the table. She opened it up on instinct and just as she predicted a finely crafted tiara made of gold and encrusted with a sapphire shaped hard was inside. Mina closed the box and tucked it under her arm.

"Let's bail!" Claus hollered, he reached for the door but a sword sliced through the door. "...Shit."


	12. Chapter 12

The door was partially open, water began to pour in both ways, into the room and out onto the ship's deck despite the fact the ship had yet to sink.

"A rift?!" the Jinjiru exclaimed. "These kids found a rift?!"

"Uh, Mina?" Claus called, water up to their waists now.

"Yeah?"

"Pull on your wet suit. We found our ticket home." Mina complied with his wishes and he did the

same. The door was wide open now and the two swam out of the room. The ship looked the same as they left it. They briefly wondered if that pirate was okay, even if they didn't know her it would kinda suck to die at the hands of a crazed self righteous warrior, but they pushed the thought away and returned to their waiting boat.

"Wow, there you two are. I was starting to get worried. You were down for a long time."

"We were having fun," Claus stated simply, standing before Mina and blocking the man's view of her as she stowed away the tiara and other stolen goods from their trip. The duo returned to the island, and after dropping off their rental diving gear they made their way into the tiny town. Many locals greeted them and offered ideas of what to do. Tired out, the ideas were rejected for a small restaurant for a late lunch.

As the duo waited for a waiter Mina moved her leg to feel for her bag, a normal habit of her's when she went out somewhere with a bag. She blinked when she didn't touch anything. She looked under the table to find that it was indeed missing. But how did she lose it so fast? No, who the hell took it so fast?!

"The bag is gone!" Mina shouted, jumping out of her seat.

"What?"

"The bag with the tiara and the jewels! It's gone!"

"Oh. It was that pickpocket…"

"OH!?" Mina screeched. "OH IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! THAT BAG WAS FULL OF VA-" Claus shoved his hand over Mina's mouth to keep her silent for a moment.

"Look, that bag, not to mention the bags of other tourists, was full of valuables so why the heck is nothing being done about this pickpocket?"

"We've been looking for the suspect for the longest time but we just cant find them. It's like they vanish every time…." Mina shook her fist at the man as Claus dragged her off.

Why were the police so goddamn useless?

"We'll have to find this thief ourselves."

"What a pain in the ass…" Mina grunted. The island was very small so it was not like the pickpocket could get that far and the ship wasn't boarding until six tonight so they couldn't escape onto the ship.

The duo separated to run up and down streets and in between buildings but after hours of searching they didn't find the thief. Mina was ready to tear her hair out at that moment. Claus tried to calm her down but that was no use.

Suddenly a figure rammed into the boy. He fell onto his side as various items and the person who possessed them fell onto their behind. His head throbbed as a dog barked, circling the group. Judging by the sound the dog was worried, yeah, well screw the owner for not paying attention. Mina suddenly shrieked, making his head hurt more. Claus's mind was still a bit scrambled. He finally managed to pull himself to upright. He examined everything around him. Some messy, scraggy looking spotted dog was now barking at Mina, presumably because she was shaking it's master.

The girl had long black hair, a bit messy, decorated with a purple headband with dangling gold buttons. A purple strap could be seen on her right shoulder, while fur lined her left shoulder and a portion of her white corset. Another sash was tied around her waist and her outfit was finished with an ankle length

skirt and purple slip-ons.

"This is my stuff!" Mina was shaking the thief, completely disregarding it was some ten year old girl.

"Then take ya stuff back!" the girl snap backed, pulling herself from Mina's grasp. "It's more trouble than its worth! Gee! Why the hell did ya have to steal it from some crazy broad!?"

"I aint stealin' it! I'm returning it to the proper owner! And what do you mean crazy br-"

"Oh. It's you." A voice came from behind the group. Claus quickly jumped to his feet and drew his

blade.

"She's back…" she should of seen this coming some how. Jinjirus were rather unpredictable and seemed to have this tendency to pop up as they wished.

"That's a cute lie… returning our heirlooms? But to whom if I may ask?"

"You're freaking heir! You know, so the loser can end this stupid fight!"

"Not like we need the royal family," the woman scowled "We have survived this long without them, we

do not need them now."

"Excuse me?" Mina asked slowly, rather surprised by the response she received.

"We don't need the royal family. They were useless when we needed them the most, they'll be useless now. All we need is a strong warrior to lead us and only then will we survive!"

"You gotta be kidding me…" Mina scowled. "Then why the hell are you so grabby over these royal items if you don't want a royal family!?"

"Quite simple, it still belongs to the Jinjirus and it does not belong in the hands of you pathetic humans. Now, hand it over."

"Fight me!" Mina barked, pulling the keytar from her back. She handled the instrument like a bat, ready to swing it and smash it into the face of the woman. Claus and Mina attacked the woman head on with weapons and an onslaught of assorted PSI, as for the little girl she felt rather annoyed by all of this. She couldn't place why but she was annoyed. She grabbed her dog by the scruff of his neck and threw it at the Jinjiru. It nailed the woman in the face and he began to scratch at her face.

Infuriated, the woman threw the dog aside but it began to bark violently, slowly gaining the attention of surrounding people and authorities. People began to gather to see the ruckus going on in the middle of the road. The woman launched a blast of PSI which Claus deflected with a PSI shield. The police tried to jump into the fight but they were literally slapped aside and people began to scream. That confounded dog jumped on her once more, biting and hanging off her arm.

The nostrils of the Jinjiru flailed. Was this really happening? Was she really losing what should have been an easy battle to humans and their stupid pet?! With a defiant roar the woman jumped back,

making a distance between the group.

"You will pay for your crimes in time mortals and your little dog too…!" she snarled. "we will take back what is ours and you will suffer."

"Shut up and leave." Claus groaned. "Your threats are hallow and we wont lose to you or your sisters." She did just that, leaving in a flash of white.

"And this is why you don't steal people's stuff," Mina huffed.

"I'm sorry… I just needed the money." The girl friend. Her dog whined pitifully.

"Why?" Claus asked. "Don't you have a family…?"

"Well, yeah, but that's why I need the money. Mum is really sick and we're really poor."

"Man, I don't think your mom wants dirty money to help her."

"What do you expect me to do then!" the girl snapped. "I cannot work! I am only ten years old."

"Maybe she can work for us." Mina shrugged. Claus gave her a look.

"What?"

"That crazy Jinjiru said she would come after 'our little dog too' but we don't have a dog," Mina motioned to the young thief. "she does, so she must be associating her with us. She can come with us and help us find the remaining heirlooms and find the heir to end this stupid fight. For helping us we can give her some money. Besides, a little thief would be useful to us you know."

"That's a possibility… besides, coming with us would benefit her and her safety no less."

"Alright, then it's settled. You help us and we pay you and we'll keep you safe from the crazy people."

"You're not pulling my leg…. are you?"

"No, I don't have time for that, sides you handed over my stuff anyway so I don't have a grudge. Now

what is your name?"

"Valeriya Marina."

"Now we have to find a way to sneak her onto the ship…" Claus pipped up, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Mina jumped slightly. She hadn't thought of that…


	13. Chapter 13

Valeriya snuck into the ship with no problems. Being so small and a thief at her age she had skills Mina had to admit. The young girl ended up sleeping on the pullout bed in the couch while Mina and Claus occupied the actual beds once more. The girl did not complain although, she seemed just happy with any kind of bed.

Due to an overlooked note, the newly formed trio was trapped on the island since it was a week long cruise. The group opted to remain on the ship and waste time.

Sadly there was not much to do. Mina and Claus swapped roles this time around, Mina spent her time trying to read up on things, Claus slept for many hours and wondered the decks at late hours and Valeriya, who insisted to be called Val, ate as much food as she could and brought a decent amount back to her dog.

Days wasted away and the ship began its return home. A day later the group returned to Steel City.

"Now what?"

"Donno." Claus shrugged. "Mina, did you learn anything about the desert?"

"Nothing. It's really weird how there's nothing." She crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, nothing but Arc's claim of aliens in the desert that I found in some alien cult magazine. But that a bunch of bullshit."

"So we're stuck until our mole returns?"

"I guess, she's the only one that isn't hostile and has a brain for that matter."

"Geez. You got a mole?" Val raised a brow.

"I don't know if mole is the right word." Mina sighed. "She's supposedly the leader of them all and she's only contacting us to end this dumb fight."

"You know that's dumb and blindly following someone that wants ya dead."

"I don't like it either." Claus muttered. "But as it stands its all we can do."

"You ordered a pizza?"

"Yes!" The leading Jinjiru smiled. "It looked appetizing on the screen so I ordered it!" She soon frowned, somewhat upset. "It doesn't quite look like the one on screen but it tastes good."

"Yeah that happens." Claus grumbled, grabbing himself a slice. He took a large bite out if his food as he began to chew he asked his question. "So, you got any info on that desert?"

"Oh yes," the woman looked quite pleased with herself. "The desert houses a lost civilization known as Toplaza Congregation. A man overthrew the ruling family and locked away the Ruby Armor in a temple known as the Temple of Trials. He said if anyone could go through the temple he would step down. Many tried to retrieve the armor to end his terrible ruling and there were no survivors."

"Oh."

"I recommend going after to retrieve Diamond Shield."

"Why wait that long?"

"You can and will defeat those trials, but not yet. You are not that powerful yet so The Preserves is your best course of action."

"The Preserves..." Mina repeated. "What is that exactly?"

"It's a hidden city that a lot of criminals hide in. They have a lot of black market dealing and auctioning of the shady variety. My inlet tells me within the week the shield will be sold off, your options is to buy it or steal it."

"Oh, well, that's in Val's territory."

"If ya want me to steal anythin' I need to check out the area before hand." the girl interjected. Khrystie waved off the girl.

"Now, The Preserves are along a hidden path to Marganpolis but if you pass the snow cabin you've gone too far!" Khrystie glanced out the window and pulled herself to her feet. "Aaah, it's getting late. I must return home." the woman snapped her fingers and disappeared once more.

"I should go search a store, maybe I can find a sword or something." Claus sighed. "I can't keep using this antique..."

"There's probably a hobby shop somewhere..." the boy pulled himself to his feet and simply exited the apartment with the backpack full of goods.

"Is he always like that?" Mina shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

As Mina mentioned there was indeed a hobby shop in the city and to his luck it was stocked with swords.

What hobby involved swords was beyond him although.

The boy let out a growl as it began to drizzle. He did not need this right now. He had no umbrella or anything. Well, anything other than a sword. But a sword was not an umbrella.

Grumbling at his misfortune he hardly noticed someone else walking down the sidewalk. He bumped shoulders with that person. He made no attempt to apologize and continued walking until the persona spoke up.

"Claus...?"

He flinched. He recognized that voice. Although altered with age, he could recolonize it.

He slowly turned to face the person. His eyes widened and his legs suddenly felt like led. He was shaking with giant wide eyes.

No.

He shook his head slowly as he came closer.

"Claus?"

No.

Claus forced himself to move and once his feet listened he took off, refusing to look back.

"Claus!"

Mina looked up from the television with irritation as she hears a slam against it from the other side and a urgent jingle of the lock. She raised a brow. What the hell had Claus's panties in a bunch?

She opened the door with a bored expression, ready to tell him to calm down, when he forced his way in as soon as the door was unlocked and stumbled into her arms. Mina lost her footing for a moment but quickly regained it.

"Geez Claus. What the hell is wrong with you?" he wouldn't reply. As he continued to shake Mina realized it was more of a _couldn't._ He seemed utterly terrified. But of what? She hoped this wasn't related to that phantom limb thing her mom mentioned. She suddenly wished she paid more attention when her mom told her how to handle it. She kicked the door close and dragged Claus to an unoccupied room. She awkwardly set him down on a bed and exited the room slowly. She closed the door behind her and let out a tiny shriek as Val made her presents known.

"Does he always do that?"

"Jesus Val, you scared me." Mina let out a tiny sigh as she glanced aside. "He... I don't know? My mom says he gets this thing called 'phantom limbs' some times... I don't know what it is but it hurts him and I always leave because I thought it was annoying. That might have been an attack I guess? I'm not sure."

"How can you not know? Aren't you his girlfriend or something?" Mina groaned loudly.

"Not you too. Where did you get that idea from?"

"Guy and girl traveling alone?"

"You travel with a dog. You don't see me asking you questions about dating your dog."

"I'm like ten and it's a dog. Of course I'm not dating him! That's just weird to even say that..."

"Yeah, well, whatever... he'll be fine in the morning." At least she assumed that much.

"What is your relationship with Claus anyway?"

Mina opened her mouth to answer but to her surprise she... found none.

What was her relationship with Claus? They would fight and curse but they didn't really hate each other. They lived under the same roof for nearly two years to their friends they looked like siblings that annoyed each other but that bond definitely did not exist. He also mentioned in the heat of battle that she was 'the precious daughter' to the people who cared for him over the years. That seemed to imply that was his only reason to be here and for some reason that did not sit well with her.

What the hell _were _they to each other?


	14. Chapter 14

It was eight in the morning. She got only three hours of sleep and zero answers from the question that plagued her last night. She made an irritated face at the bags under her eyes as she exited the bathroom. Something as dumb as this shouldn't be bothering her. She threw her clothes into the hamper on her way out of the room with a grunt.

She stormed her way to the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal. Arc had only one box of cereal out of his limited breakfast supply, Cinnamon Toast Crunch (what a kid), unfortunately it looked like Khrystie had gotten into the box yesterday and finished it off but forgot to throw the box out. Mina threw the box to the ground.

"Goddamn it! What a tease! What an ass! Everyone knows you're supposed to throw the box out when you're done!"

Everyone but some apparently ageless general in charge of a tribe of warrior women.

Throwing the box away Mina decided to take measures into her own hands. She would go buy cereal herself. This was clearly not a way to distract herself from a question she had no answer from. Mina shoved a decent amount of money into her pockets and made her way down town.

Too bad she got lost. She never found a grocery store but she found a convenience store. She said it was good enough and approached it anyway. Loitering about in the front were two thugs wannabe teenagers.

"Ey baby,"

"You got any money?"

"Don't be like that!" one growled as Mina strolled past them without even stopping.

"She just fuckin' ignored us!"

"What a bitch..." the blond scoffed as the door closed behind her. The convenience store was much bigger than the one back home, and probably had more unnecessary crap too. There seemed to be one whole isle dedicated to nothing but magazines rather than one small rack. If there were this many magazines there had to be cereal somewhere...

Mina drifted up and down isles, finding weird people in just about every isle (she was sure there was a lady with ten cats looking for dinner in the soda and various drink fridges section). In time she found cereal but not boxes of cereal. There was a variety of prepackaged small bowls of cereal.

"Well, I guess this is better than nothing..." at least it would stop people from eating a crap ton of cereal in one go... the only problem now was choosing what to get. Her mother never got them sugary cereal growing up, as close as she would get to that was LIFE cereal and even then getting to eat that was rare. And she had no idea what Val liked to eat.

With a shrug of her shoulders Mina grabbed two of everything that looked appealing to her and made her way to the register. The woman at the register raised a brow at all the bowls.

"Is this enough?"

"I don't need sass." Mina frowned, slamming her fists on the counter. "I need sustenance!"

"Don't get diabetes kid."

"I'm not eating all of it, nor by myself." Mina tossed the money at the woman, grabbed her cereal and left the store with a huff. The young lady strut out of the store's automatic doors and right into the thugs she previous brushed off. Neither of them looked happy. She glanced back to the lady at the register. She was obviously avoiding contact.

Jesus.

What a rude woman.

Well, not like it mattered. Sure, she didn't have her keytar to smack them around but she had her PSI. She readied a blast of PK Roses when a sheathed blade suddenly reached over her shoulder and hit one of the male on his head.

"Oh come now, ganging up on one person? How low and rude do you have to be?"

"Dang man, you just hit my amigo with a sword!"

"Sheathe." the young man corrected.

"You're the rude one. You're crazy, I'm gone." the guy proceeded to drag his unconscious friend away rather slowly. Mina furrowed her brows. He seemed pretty weak to get knocked out with one blow his on the head and the other seemed to be incredibly wimpy.

Mina spun around to face her savior. She had to at least thank him. Her brow shot up in surprise finding the young man from the musical instrument store. He was dressed far more casually then before, making obvious he was off duty at the moment. A gray coat with red sleeves on top a simple white shirt, brown slacks and boots with a red neckerchief around his neck.

"...Fuel. Right?"

"Yeah," he extended the blade to her. "Your friend dropped this last night." Mina blinked. Her mind suddenly recalled why Claus even went out last night, it was to look for a new sword.

"...You saw Claus last night?" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, he seemed kinda scared of something and dropped his sword."

"Huh..." she sighed. Claus was afraid? What the heck could he be afraid of?

"So.. uh, you're one of the kids at Arc's place, right?"

"You know Arc?"

"Yeah, we're pretty tight." Fuel smiled lightly. "We've known each other for several years or something. So he told me some kids were laying low in his place."

"And that doesn't sound weird to you?" Fuel laughed lightly.

"I've had my fill of weird things in my life. Hearing my friend's friends crashing at his place isn't weird." Fuel glanced aside for a moment. "I mean he never explained why, but I'm sure you aint hanging out at his place for some bad reason..."

"Right."

"So um, Claus... he's... fine, right?" She raised a brow. Why was this guy so interested in Claus? What a weirdo. Well, if he is Arc's friend she can't really bitch about it.

"I donno," she shrugged. "He was sleeping when I left to pick up cereal." she made a motion to the white plastic bag full of goods.

"Oh, well, I hope he becomes better..." Fuel glanced to her hand and smiled. "you too? You're the second person with powers like that I've ever me." for a moment Mina forgot she prepared a PK Roses and her hand was still glowing with a faint power. She blushed and ceased the flow of psychic energy.

Wait... he knew someone with PSI? Could it be someone around his age, with experience?

"So, you know someone else with these powers? Could they teach me and Claus something?" Fuel's eyes widened, but only for a second. He regained his composer and cleared his throat.

"Honestly, I don't know if he's still in practice... It's been about, I donno, a long time since I've last seen him in action... I don't know if he can really teach you anything."

Now that she could think about it, didn't Claus say PSI varied person to person? Maybe he couldn't teach her anything then, still it would be nice to talk to someone more experienced who knew about PSI.

"I see, well, I should get going..."

"Oh right, sorry for holding you up for so long... but, what's your name? Arc never did tell me your names..." Mina sighed. Arc was so damn forgetful some times.

"Mina Jones." he nodded, taking that as a signal to go Mina departed.

"I'm home," she received no response. She glared and scratched her head. Bunch of lazy assholes. What the hell are they doing sleeping in this late? She threw the cereal on the counter before making her way to Claus's room. She opened his door, quite not to wake him, to find that he was already awake. He was just staring at the ceiling with a look of dread.

"What the hell is with you?" he jumped and snapped his head to her.

"I... can't sleep." she scoffed.

"You're a real pain in the ass you know."

"Sorry." No snappy come back? No insult? No yelling? Just a flat out sorry? Mina's shoulder slouched, losing the previous tension she gained for unknown reasons.

"Look, did... something happen last night? Arc's friend ran into you last night, he said you were afraid, or upset or something?" Claus rolled onto his side and pulled the heavy quilt over his head.

"No I wasn't." she sighed. That was a quick answer...

"Yeah, well, he found your sword and returned it to me. Don't lose it again." she could hear a muffled okay and turned her back on him. "We'll head out tomorrow morning to The Preserves. And if your hungry there's some cereal."

"Don't we have real food?" he asked, pulling the covers down from his face. Mina stuck her tongue out.

"Well, if you were awake I could of told me what you wanted and I would of picked it up while I was out. I could go out now and get something..." Normally she wouldn't offer him such things, but, just this once she would.

"I want an omelet."

"That all?" he nodded.

"Alright, I'll get you some dang eggs." she muttered, placing the sheathed blade against the door frame as she made her exit.


	15. Chapter 15

"Please, end my life." Claus muttered pulling up his hoodie. It took a couple of days and countless times getting lost to find The Preserves; as Khrystie said it was indeed over run with shady people. Mina and Claus looked sorely out of place. Val, on the other hand, didn't seem so out of place other than her age.

"How about later Claus, we have to find that auction house." Claus only grimace at Mina's response. She wouldn't ever understand but this place... made him feel wrong for so many reasons.

"Alright, I'm going off by myself." Val suddenly announces. "Go eat or something. I'd stay out of the shops, we already stocked up and they'd probably rip us off anyway."

Agreeing with Val's words the two decided to waste time at a nearby restaurant. It was rather simple place. Faded red leather booth seats, counters lined with faded red leather stools, white and black checkered floors. To the back was a single stage where an amp and microphone stand waited.

The two teens seated themselves it wasn't even seconds later they were approached by an... eccentric girl. She was rather pale, but her eyes were bright pink, which stuck out more than her white hair decorated with streaks of pale pink, blue and purple. She had a pair of silver piercings, one at each side of her bottom lip. The young lady was dressed in a sleeveless button down shirt that exposed her mid drift. Around her neck was a blue tie that had a heart shaped pin made from pearl and onyx attached to it. To finish her off was a navy skirt that almost reached her knees, purple and white striped stockings and white leather boots with pink laces.

"Ibuki saw you two come in! Ibuki is glad to meet you!"

"Um... glad to meet you...?"

"Ibuki thinks those confused faces are cute!" she laughs. "but they are not fitting of heroes!" Shit. Who was this clown?!

"...What?"

"Ibuki knows why you are here! You want the Diamond Shield to stop the great war happening under the nose of humans!" she stifled a laugh, as if warfare was the funniest thing in the world. "You're still maturing... but one day you'll know what it means to be a hero!" Claus suddenly stood and she giggled at his reaction.

"Who are you?"

"Ibuki is Ibuki Amaya. 'Breath of the Heavenly Valley'. Nice name? Ibuki picked it out all by herself."

"No, 'what are you?' is a more accurate question." Mina snaps. Ibuki suddenly looks mad. She crosses her arms with an aggravated huff.

"Ibuki is not human nor a Jinjiru. What Ibuki is does not matter because Ibuki is Ibuki."

"Okay, then why are you here? Why are you here teasing us?" Ibuki digs into the pocket of her shirt and places whatever she pulled onto the table. Her manicured blue pained nails slide the item closer to the two.

"A gift from Ibuki, Ibuki knows what you are planning and this will help." Ibuki scratches her head. "Ibuki also thinks Mina's music is very nice..."

"You know about my band...?" Mina climbs to her feet, ready to fight. This girl was really starting to piss her off, not only with her way of talking, but with how she was being so vague with so many questions. How did she know about the shield? If she's not human or a Jinjiru what the hell is she? Also why is she talking about vending machines?! What a weird girl! Ugh.

"Ibuki is not looking for a fight! Ibuki loves music so she went to the talent show in your town! Do not instigate what is not there! This is what Ibuki means when she says you need to mature!" With a huff Ibuki walks up to the stage to prepare for a show. Supposedly. Was she really the entertainment. What low standards...

Except, she didn't suck. No wonder they kept the crazy chick.

Claus just wished her lyrics didn't speak so strongly to him as they did. It was... almost painful to listen.

"Did you get the information Val?"

"Ya. They store all the goods on tha second floor, tha door is locked all tha time but tha's a hole in the floor and you can see it right here." Val points to the ceiling right above her. There was indeed a hole but it seemed to be covered.

"It's covered." Claus deadpanned.

"Not with anything heavy. A lot of people are poor in mind and pockets, so they didn't do anything professional. All we need to do is get the ladder from storage and move it aside to get in."

"So once we're in we have the shield we just exit and leave?"

"Not exactly, thay go up for an item one atta time. Usin' tha door will get us noticed real quick but there's a fire escape rail outside so we can use that and slide out unnoticed."

"Well thought out, well, let's get moving then." The trio waited for the auction to begin and made the move to the storage closet. They grabbed the ladder and shuffled away without making too much sound. Just as Val said the hole cover was moved with ease. One by one they climbed up and into the storage room.

"Okay, so, where's the shield?"

"It should be to the back, it was listed as the special auction for the night. From what I heard those are usually the last of the night."

"AND SOLD TO BIDDER 413"

"Shoot, someone is comin'!"

"Hide!" the teens scattered, rushing to take hiding spots in the room. The door opens a by some god sent miracle they aren't noticed by the employees. How that was even possible is amazing knowing the fact they didn't cover the hole and the ladder is still out in the open. The trio pushes the idea aside and they quickly return to their search. Items are carefully moved around, on a few occasions does something fall and make a loud sound. Still, no one returns so they are still safe for the time being.

"Here it is!" Mina suddenly calls. Claus and Val come rushing over. Under a series of paintings was a glass case on a podium. Inside the case was a shield crafted from marble and topaz. Yeah. This was the shield for sure. Mina tired to open the case it wouldn't budge at all. It was locked...

They didn't think of that possibility.

"Great." Claus sighs throwing his arms around with exasperation. "Now how do we open it?"

"We have to break it, we don't have much options there."

"I...I have to agree, but we need to wait until the current item is sold off and the next one is taken down. That will give us time to get that window open and get out of here without being caught." And so they did just that. They pulled the paintings over the glass case, Claus and Val drew back but Mina lingered for a moment. The painting on top grabbed her attention. A black dragon with it's body curled into a spiral on a background that seemed like an explosion.

What an odd painting...

At the sound of footsteps although she goes off running to hide with the others. The men come and go, taking something with them. The trio throw aside the paintings and Claus punches the glass. An alarm sounds immediately.

"Shit."


	16. Chapter 16

"Did you REALLY have to punch it?" Mina asks. Claus gives her a look.

"Are you seriously asking that?" He demands. The box was locked. What the hell did she think they had to do to get it out of there? Not his fault that the damn thing had an alarm system on it. "Just get the window open."

"Locked," Val sighs.

"Then break it!" Claus shouts with urgency when he hears footsteps coming. Mina rips her keytar off her back and smashes a near by window open. Claus tosses Mina the shield since she's closer to the window than anyone else, she jumps out with Val following. Once Val jumps onto the fire escape the door flies open.

"Is that...?"

"It can't be..."

"He's..." The men murmur and Claus feels himself sweating. Claus hastily salutes and jumps out the window himself, rushing to catch up with Mina and Val.

"H-hey! He's getting away!" He just wants to get out of here fast. Coming to this place was a terrible idea. Shield be damned. It was crawling... with _them._ They even recognized him. It's been years. Still they remember him. The part of him he wants to forget and wished that never existed.

"It's the commander!"

"I thought he was dead."

"I saw his face! It look exactly like the commander's!"

"Who cares, we need to get him and those other kids he's with!"

"Claus...What the hell are they talking about?" Mina demands as Val hurries her down the ladder.

"Can we please... talk about this later?" He would prefer never actually. Mina gave him this glare as she tucked the shield under her arm and climbed down the ladder. Val climbs down next and Claus simply jumps down. Like hell if he waits any longer. Those creeps are getting too close to him. He just wants to get away. Away. Away. Away!

Sadly Claus loses his focus and actually ended up flipping off the edge of the fire escape railing and landed flat on his face on the concrete below.

"Holy shit, Claus! Are you alright?!" Mina yells with worry as she climbs down the ladder to touch down on the ground. The boy raised his head to show off a nose bleed. Mina winced as she helped him back to his feet with a single arm.

"Worry 'bout his nose later," Val huffs. "We needta keep movin'. We can hide in Marganpolis, no one around here has an ID."

"And you do?"

"Course I do, how else did you think I got out of that city?"

"Broke the law? Cheated the system?"

"Oh hush up!" Val hisses. Too bad the bickering only captured the attention of the people they were trying to avoid leading to them being cornered in the alleyway. "Dang it! Thay got us surrounded!"

"We have no choice, we gotta fight these guys!" Val let her precious dog jump on a man and bite his arm. He howled and waved his arm around, trying to shake the dog off. He had no luck for he had an iron grip on his arm. Claus drew his blade in a fashion that seemed to frighten the men. Some squealed, and the sound reminded Mina of pigs. The very sound of pigs pissed Claus off for some reason...

She never really knew anything about Claus. He lived with her and her family for years but... they just, knew nothing about him. He was very smart and honest hard worker but lone and reserved, still polite when he needed to be (although it was stiff sometimes.). Now that light has been shed upon it, there's the matter of his PSI, his swordsmanship, and this commander thing.

Just... who the hell was Claus Howle? Why didn't he want to talk about anything? Did he... did he do something bad...?

...Not now. This needed to wait for another time...

There were very few ways to describe it, a simpler phrase was 'Junjiru is an odd place'. She could not deny that. Not after sneaking into the human world and living along their inhabits behind her people's back. (In no way has she betrayed her sisters and comrades, she was merely curious of what was outside and wondered why it was so terrible.) She could not see why the humans were as terrible as she was told.

They were different from Junjiru's for sure, they were simpler and aged faster than she thought possible. Still, they were all unique, they didn't live the same lives everyday, they liked and hate different things and acted different from each other. Sometimes they clashed and changed another instead of melding into the hive mind many, if not all, of Jinjiru has.

One day it finally dawns upon her; this war should not happen. They were only falling into the Silver Witch's hands. Fighting humans would solve nothing. They would only become as bad as the witch herself! At first she believed the reincarnation of their heir would be the answer to the end of warfare but the nation of Jinjiru has become bitter to the idea of a royal family that they say they are self-sufficient as they are.

Khrystie Melody realizes she would have to turn an entire country's opinions and feelings around if they were to continue living...but they are suborn. Millions of years they have lived and thought like this but that train of thought and belief was only going to kill them now. She points this out and that's why Jinjiru was slowly turning on her. They didn't need her anymore.

She no longer fit their description of a perfect leader. The only reason they had not acted against her was her strength but they found the chink in her armor. Damn them all.

Before her is a scene she never wanted to see. The most precious human to her with a blade to his neck and she struggled to keep her cool. It wasn't an easy task for him as well. He stood tall and stiff with his arms bound behind his back. His left eye was black, his lip was broken and his clothes were stained with his blood that covered the marble floor. He struggled to keep his breathing in order as the blade inched closer to his neck.

"You damn well explain yourself Hime." Khrystie hisses as her fingers twitch, slowly uncurling from closed fists. The young woman before her sneered, casually playing with her blonde curls.

"I don't have any explaining to do. You are to leave Jinjiru, now."

"And I refuse?" Khrystie only managed to make a few steps forward before that blade was pressed to the throat of her loved one. Blood seeped from the small wound. Her hand twitched and her eyes widen briefly. She couldn't be obvious about her fears. She had to get him out of this in one piece. That's all that mattered at the moment.

"He dies. The human you've become attached to..." She snarls. Although it's not with hate or disgust like the other Jinjiru's. No, Hime is in control of her self and that lust for power she has. Of course, no one with brain power would let her lead.

"...Fine. I shall take my leave from this country." Her steps forward were cautious but, to her relief, Hime made no sudden movements. Once she was close enough blades lowered and he was shoved into her arms. Khrystie held onto him tightly and he leaned into her, burring his head into the crook of her neck to tell her he was just fine. "...but, I'll be back Hime. I can promise you that." Before a resort could be made, Khrystie utters a PSI under her breath. "PK Chronos." And like that the pair vanish.

"Are you alright?" shes asks him as she unties his wrists. They're red with traces of dry blood. He shrugs it off although, simply rubbing his wrists. She takes a seat on the best at his side.

"I told ya, I'm fine."

"Yeah... but you could of just said that not to worry me back... there." Her voice is small and he glances over to her. His heart twists seeing that upset face with unsheathed tears. He leans in close and pecks her lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry Melody, I'm fine." he pauses for a moment. "But...you have to... explain what all that was."

"Yes..." she grimaces. "That much is inevitable...I miscalculated the situation long ago... but, my people, we were once attacked by an entity known as the Silver Witch. For long we kept our guard for her return and she has made her return recently but the greed and selfish desires of others she feeds off has taken over the minds of my people and she wishes to use it to make a war against the rest of the world! Twisting arrogance and superiority into reasons to wage war."

"Why weren't you affected...? You were the General and stuff, right? Wouldn't that make you the prime target of all this mind control junk or whatever?" Khrystie blushes and glances away for a moment.

"...You. Because I had a light in my life, I did not scream warfare like the other of Jinjiru I could see everything for myself and thus that influence could not reach me... At first I tried to contain the warfare as... two strange children were viewed as threat. I tried to prove the kids were not bad or reasons to fight but they kept attacking them without reason." Khrystie sighs, climbing to her feet and walking to the window. There was no sight within the grotto, just water and stone. She sighs once more. "Those kids are now out collecting the four royal family heirlooms so they can find the heir to defeat the Silver Witch. I've done just about everything I can... I can only wait and see what happens now..."

"Yeah. I'm sure you did good. You have an eye for perfection." He mumbles into her ear. She was so lost in her own thoughts she actually failed to notice him stand. His arms go around her waist, drawing her close to his body, and he holds her as tight as he can without hurting her. Khrystie smiles softly, resting her head against his chest.

"Yes. Thank you..."


	17. Chapter 17

"Mina, I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, well I do." Mina sighs exasperated. "I... I don't know anything about. You've lived with my family for years, you know us but we don't know anything about you. It's not that... I don't trust you. A lot of things aren't making sense about you now." Claus remained silent. It was obvious he was trying to distract himself with the eternally falling snowflakes of Marganpolis. She follows in suit and remained silent as well. Ibuki told her she needed to learn when to pick a fight. Maybe this was one of those moments. In the end forcing an answer out of Claus would only make this worst, right?

"I just want an answer. An explanation. One day... Okay?" With a sigh she turns away and walks off in the direction of the apartments Val claimed to live in. She previously stood in town square with Claus to give the girl some time with her sick mother but now she needed time from Claus. Why must everything be so complicated? Life would of been so much simpler if those crazy warrior women didn't try and attack them. She would be home with her friends. With her parents.

Yeah. With her parents... She ran off to protect them but damn it, she was... really missing them now. Mina's eyes rest upon a phonebooth in the sidewalk. Well. A phone call wouldn't hurt... right? Mina shuffles the contents of her pocket to find some coins, more than enough for a call or two. Mina enters the phonebooth and slips coins into the machine before dialing her home number. Hopefully at least one of them are home. Without her or Claus around she's doubtful that they would bother going to their farm on Emerald Fields.

"Jones residence, this is William Jones speaking." Mina swollows a lump and scratches the back of her head.

"Hey... dad."

"Willamina?! Is that you?" Mina made a vomit sound at the mention of her full name. Ugh. She hated that so much.

"Yeah. It's me dad," she twirls the wire of the phone cable, avoiding the machine as if her father could see her at the moment.

"Willamina, where are you? Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

"Mina," she corrects. "And I know, I'm sorry for not... doing something I guess. Things have been hetic for me."

"Things? Willamina what have you been up to?"

"It's... hard to explain and it would take too long. I just want you and mom to know I'm okay."

"Please come home... We're worried."

"I will dad. Just... not yet."

"What? Why can't you return home Willamina?"

"Look, things are complicated. Really... really complicated. Claus is with me so don't worry. I...I love you guys okay? I don't want to worry you but I have to do this. I'll come home soon." That's right. Khrystie said there were four pieces to collect, they had three. Once they got their hands on the final piece, the Spade Armor, they just had to find the heir and end this war. They're so close right now...

"Willamina..."

"I'm sorry dad. I ju-" Before she could properly end the call the door was ripped open and she was pulled out of the phonebooth. The two fell into the snow and with good timing, seeing how the phonebooth suddenly imploded seconds later.

"Jesus Christ. What was that?" Claus points to her left. Someone... is approaching but who? Ugh. It was hard to tell. Even if they came closer... their form seemed to be ambiguous. What a creep. "Who is that...?"

"I've been watching you long time. I am the Silver Witch."

That... was unexpected. Neither teen ever expected that they would be the ones to be confronted. Claus places a hand on her shoulder, backing her away from the enemy. "Don't try to run," the being sneers. "Now, be good little children and give me the heirlooms."

"We're not handing them over." Claus hisses.

"Why do you even want them? We were told they only work for the heir."

"Quite true but I simply want them." the Witch scoffs. "Made from rare materials and beautiful gems. The heirlooms are a one of a kind. Such beauty should belong to me and me alone. Not only that, once I have my hand on those items the Jinjirus will have no choice but to bow down to me and destroy this new world and raise a new one as I please from the ashes because I have destroyed you with my two hands!"

"...That's your objective?"

Wait... This new world? What the hell did that mean? Okay. That made no sense at all.

"Don't be surprised. I want so much, no one understands how I need it. You humans think too small. I'll expand my dreams so they'll cover the world. To reach that... I'LL HAVE TO DESTROY YOU!" Thunder flies and the two make an attempt to run.

The thought that they could beat the Silver Witch was pretty dumb in retrospect. She was a powerful being and all that really could be done for the time being was to deflect attacks with the Diamond Shield. Sadly all that seemed to do was piss off the Witch some more.

The two teens backed away from the woman as she gave off a malicious aura, one worst than before. She's about to strike once more when a familiar dog arrives on the scene with what seems to be a gem in it's mouth and the witch is gone. Mina and Claus collapse in exhaustion.

"I can't believe this. She wasn't even there..."

"So, it was an illusion...? Really?" Claus takes the stone from the dog and glaces over it with tired eyes. He's never seen such a thing before... but it also feels vaguely familiar. "I guess we owe Val now. She and her dog saved us from whatever happened here..."

To the south-eastern deserts lies an abandoned and lost city, untouched by modern man. All is rubble and devastation except for one building, the very same building that caused the down fall of this civilization, the Temple of Trials.

Wind blows sand around but the only one with in the city does not care. She stands before the tall doors to the Temple of Trials. She holds a giant intricate looking lock with a single keyhole in her hands. With a sigh she releases the lock from her hands.

"Ah geez. They're running behind... Or maybe Ibuki is calculating too fast..." the girl scratches her mulit colored hair with a sigh. "This is so disappointing, yo ne..." There's no one around to answer her so she sighs once more. "Standing here will do Ibuki nothing. Ibuki should do other things..." In a flash and a snap of fingers Ibuki vanishes, pondering things.

After that, everything seemed to be fine. The two returned to Val's house just as the girl was leaving. It seemed her mother was fine, for now, but with the money from Mina she would be able to get some help. With nothing left to do in this city the trio left, making way back to Steel City. When they arrived something seemed a midst and the city seemed even more restless than before.

The trio returned to Arc's apartment but Khrystie was not around. Arc himself was although. He was sitting on the couch with his hand in a box of cereal dressed in nothing but his boxers and a nightshirt. How mature. Everyone stares at each other. Arc slowly swallows his cereal.

"You're alive." he smiles. "That's great."

"What happened to the city?" Mina asked as she walks to a closet the hall. Claus and Val took this opportunity to collapse on the couch while Mina retrieved the Clover Sword. Arc sighed and slouched into the couch.

"No one really knows. There were explosions, tons of people got hurt and then one of my friends go missing. It's just been hectic. This hasn't happened before so people are freaking out left and right."

"Well. That sucks." Mina coughs. "We'll rest here for the night and then we'll be off. We need to head out to the desert."

"The desert? What are you up to now?"

"Collecting ancient lost treasures to stop a war against humanity. We just need one more."

"What."


	18. Chapter 18

The trio left Steel City and it took about two days to cross the great plains to reach the edges of the desert. Before leaving for the desert Mina slipped into a small shop near by and grabbed as many wet towels and bottles of water as she could get. It was a weird location to put a shop in retrospect. There wasn't much past east anyway so who was the owner expecting to see?

Nonetheless, there was no clear idea how long it would take to cross the desert but Arc was nice enough to provide them with his own hand made map from his visit to the desert a year or so back. It was doubtful that Arc was pulling their legs, but would there seriously be aliens in the desert?

Still, even with a map and passing hours the trio find themselves lost. What a delight. It was even greater for Val, the poor girl was dressed in a long skirt and fur. They went through many bottles of water and wet towels allowing for everyone grow irritable. Claus and Mina began to bicker at each other and Val told them both to shut up, which did nothing to help the situation.

The sudden sandstorm didn't help either.

"Oh look! A sandstorm!"

"You're not going to blame this one me are you?"

"Of course I will! You're the one with the map! We're lost and it's your fault!"

"Are you kidding me? It's in Arc's shitty hand writing!" Mina threw the map at Claus's chest. "You try to read that goddamn thing!" Claus looks at the map and grimaces. Okay, yeah. Arc sucks pretty bad at map making. Did he seriously think this piece of crap would help them?

"Okay, but we're still fucking lost either way." The situation only got worst was Val suddenly collapsed. Claus groaned loudly.

"Just pick her up."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a valid reason!"

After even more bickering and stumbling about the heroes found a cave that climbed deep into the earth with a series of natural made stone stairs. The cave was a cool and chilled, the source for such temperature most likely came from the water that ran through the cave... from somewhere. The group cross a bridge of stone and at long last Arc's map began to make some sense. All though the winding path was riddled with monsters the group soon made it to a grotto inhabited by... aliens.

They were round and pudgy with tiny stubby feet. They had beady eyes and whiskers on their... faces along with giant fatty noses. On top of their heads was a single hair decorated with a red bow. Even with seeing them before her Mina could not believe this.

"I... I need to take a seat."

"We are all Mr. Saturn." the alien introduces itself, or species as a whole. "It is nice and cool here."

"Mr. Saturn...?" What kind of name is that?

"Are you friend?" it asks. "Friend waits at hotel."

"'Friend waits at hotel'? What does that mean?" Claus ponders.

"I donno? Someone is waiting for us?"

"Do you think it's Khrystie?"

"Possibly," he shrugs. "She wasn't in Steel City... Maybe she was waiting for us to come here?" the duo decide to investigate the matter once Val is placed in the safe hands of... Doctor Saturn. They then make way to the biggest building in the grotto, labeled as hotel. Why did they have a hotel anyway? Who comes here often enough to need it? Why did these buildings have doors anyway? How... hoe did the Mr. Saturns open the doors?

So many questions...

"Friend of friend?" the receptionist Mr. Saturn inquired as the two approached him.

"Sure..." Mina's tone was uncertain. She had no idea who this friend was anyway but Mr. Saturn seemed not to care or notice as he pointed his nose down the hallway before returning to his paperwork.

"Big room on left." Claus is the one that knocks on the door. He is greeted by the sound of a groan, a male groan, and a soft feminine voice. The door opens moments later and there's Khrystie, dressed like a normal person for once. Her long curly blonde hair is down in long curls and decorated with a blue headband, she wears a v cut long sleeved blue and powder blue stripped shirt, on top is a light white shirt and on her legs is a pair of paling blue jeans. For some reason, she's also wearing white framed glasses.

Why...?

"Ah, you children made it!" She smiled gratefully, she sidesteps and motions for the two to come into the room. The teens comply with an awkward shuffle into the room. Surprisingly... it looks luxurious and expensive inside the room... And there's some guy laying in the huge satin bed. He looks pretty beaten up from the looks of it. He's got bruises, a black eye, a busted lip (assuming from the band-aid) and he was covered in many bandages. He didn't seem to notice them at all although, he was dead asleep in the bed.

Khrystie directs the two to a small table with a couch on each side. On the table top is a kettle coffee and plate of some kind of snack, a Mr. Saturn specialty perhaps? Khrystie begins to pour a cup of coffee when Claus asks her a question.

"So...Who's that? In the bed?" Khrystie goes red and almost spills the kettle all over the table top.

"W-well, in human terms, he would be my boyfriend." The two teens give her a questioning look. Yeah. Out of context it looks like she beat the shit out of him... Um. It's not like that. "Before you ask, no, I did not injure him. Hime, the leader of that dreadful revolution, did. For quite some time I tried to talk the other Jinjiru's out of warfare but they did not listen. They soon came to doubt my skills to lead but feared my power until recently they thought I was undefeatable. But, somehow, this discovered my other," she casts a glance to the man in the bed with sorrowful eyes.

"They did not treat him well. They beat him and then threatened to kill him unless I stepped down. I no longer... control Jinjiru. If the Silver Witch is not defeated soon, Jinjiru will soon lose itself and a terrible war, an unwindable war, will occur." She looks to the two with pleading eyes. "Please tell me you have collected the tiara, shield and sword."

"Yeah," Mina nods. "We collected all of those things so far. It was a pain in the ass but we did it." the adult looked so relieved.

"Oh thank the Council! My faith was placed correctly all along." Khrystie suddenly looks serious, and it's almost frighting. "Willamina Jones." Mina attempts not to gag at her full name. "Before you pursue the Spade Armor I want you to understand the value of this world and why it must be saved."

"Are you going into hippie dribble like my parents do?"

"What? 'Hippie dribble'?" She had no idea what that meant. "No. This world is special. It want you to understand why. There's only one man that can explain it. You will go alone." Alone? Why the hell did she have to go alone? "Claus knows the answer already. You friends will be safe in my hands. You can leave in the morning."

"What did she mean by that? That you know the answer already?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Do you not trust me or something?" Claus sighs heavily, glaring halfheartedly at the waterfall.

"I trust you but not myself." He uncrosses his arms and looks to his feet. "Look, if you play your cards right tomorrow, you'll get your answers. I... I really cant speak about this without getting sick or upset. I'm sorry. I really am Mina."

"Couldn't sleep?" Khrystie asks Mina as she appears at her doorstep that night. Mina huffs.

"No. Not really." the older invites the younger into her room and brings her to the couch once more. Khrystie pours the girl a cup of coffee with a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Khrystie smiles, placing the cup on a coaster before Mina. Mina presented the woman with the gemstone from the battle with the Silver Witch. "Oh? Where did you get this from?"

"The Silver Witch, she jumped us back in Marganpolis."

"That was bold of her." Khrystie scoffs. "She didn't even visit in person either but, it was still bold it make an appearance."

"How bold?"

"Very," Khrystie sighs, setting the stone down. "The stone is a charm to make a physical appearance from a distance, how far it reaches depends on the strength of PSI or mentality." seeing the confused girl's face she continues. "She cannot walk the mortal realm but she can influence others, our pocket is one of those few places she can walk with ease."

"Your pocket?"

"We Jinjirus are not human. We are guardians of time and space and we live with in a special pocket of the cosmos to watch life beyond our gates and to intervene when threats become too big for humans to handle. But when the royal family died we lost a sense of purpose, I haven't been able to get them back on track to our true calling even after all these years and now with the Silver Witch's influence... I don't think I can help them. I believe they will have to learn on their own."

"Isnt this illegal?" Mina suddenly asks. Khrystie blinks, trying to understated the meaning of her words before laughing.

"I no longer wish to live as a Jinjiru. I am exiled and even when the war ends I do not think I will be allowed back into Jinjiru. I will live with my lover in the human realm. It does not matter if I explain my people's purpose to you." Khrystie motions to the cup of coffee. "Why don't you take a drink and go soak in the springs. It will help you unwind."

"If you say so," Mina looks at the coffee skeptically before taking a sip.

…

..

.

..

..

_You've traveled very far from home..._

_Can you remember how this treasure hunt and quest to live began on that night of the talent show? It all began when that Jinjiru warrior attacked you._

_You've never gone farther than your humble home in Emerald Fields. You've seen many things and met many people but you have never once lost your desire to protect those close to you and you've only grown stronger since then._

_You have not taken on such a quest alone, Claus Howle, who's been at your side for many years, a mystery he maybe but he's sincere about keeping you safe. Valeriya Marina is also at your side, although she is younger than you she is full of all kinds of knowledge and willing to help so she may help her mother._

_It's hard to believe isn't it? For so long life seemed to be so normal and now the wheels of fate have turned to deliver a great destiny to you._

_Once you finish this cup of coffee you will continue your adventure. You will meet a man named Lucas in a small village surrounded by mountains and untamed nature. And from him you will learn the truth. Ibuki Amaya has gifted you with the key you need to access the Temple of Trials. You're at the final stretch Willamina, it will get hard and great secrets will be given to you. It maybe hard to understand and you might not want to accept it, but, I am sure you will be all right._

_I am certain, if you keep pushing forward for the ending you desire and give it your all, you will come out on top. Life will return to it's calm in time, and you will laugh and smile like never before._

_Willamina..._

_Claus..._

_Valeriya..._

_I wish you luck..._

Mina was confused by what happened when she came back to consciousness. Khrystie smiles. Mina excuses herself from the room. Khrystie bids her good night before returning to the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed, brushing back his hair from her lover's forehead before she strokes his cheek and he leans into her touch. Khrystie smiles a little.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No. I think she can figure it out on her own... She's a smart girl."


	19. Chapter 19

Mina left the Saturn Valley early in the morning. Her farewells were not heartfelt as many things swarmed her mind but neither of them seemed to notice. Khrystie gives Mina a hand drawn map and her prized item, an old brass door knob with faded words carved into it.

The grassy plains of the east... were different. She wasn't sure how or why but she could feel that they were. There were more animals out here than she has seen in all of her life, and just about each of them are unfamiliar to her. It's all very odd... She's soon walking down a poorly made dirt road as she checks over the map. According to it, if she continued to follow this path she would soon arrive to this mysterious destination.

What could be all the way out here? Why would anyone want to live all the way out here in this desolate area? In this time Mina allowed her thoughts to fester. What was Claus's secret? Who was this person who knew it? What was the secret of this world?

"Mina! Hey! Minaaaa!" She stopped dead in her tracks. She turns to face the person, who turns out to be Fuel much to her surprise. The part timer kneels over, grasping his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. "I never expected to meet you all the way out here... Going for a hike?" She's tempted to ask him the same thing since he's wearing a giant backpack but she holds her tongue.

"I'm visiting someone." she simply replies looking down at her map once more. He looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"Hey, I know this hand writing. This is my pal's girlfriend's writing. What was her name again? Khristin?"

"...Khrystie?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Fuel laughs but it dies out a moment later. "I wonder if he's alright..." She remembers Arc mentioning one of his friends went missing. Guess it was Khrystie's lover boy all along...

"I'm sure he's fine." Mina says to reassure him. Fuel laughs again.

"Yeah, he's not easy to take down...Now, who exactly are you visiting? Not many people live out here." So this place was populated after all, but why was the first time she heard of it?

"A friend of a friend. His name is Lucas."

"Lucas? Wow, he doesn't get many visitors..." the adult scratches his head as he ponders a thought. "I think Khrystie was the only one outside the village that visited him."

"Village?" Mina parrots. "Why is this the first time I ever heard of it?"

"Huh? Oh, it's not easy to get there and not many people come out here because of the lack of established towns. The animals help too." There wasn't much to say after that so Mina did not reply and continued her hike in silence. The path winds up green mountains the duo stand on the top of the path to over look a green valley where a small brown town is centered in all of the green, making it stick out like a sore thumb. Fuel smiles.

"There it is, Tazmilly Village."

"Tazmilly?"

"Yep, the place I was born and raised. It's a nice small little farming village." Fuel jogged in place ahead of Mina as if he has ants in his pants. He was obviously excited to go home. With a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders Mina followed after

Mina looks around this village with scrutinizing eyes. It was different compared to Emerald Fields but it was hard to explain why or how. The town square was lined with a series of white houses with yellow shingled roofing. To the center of the town square was a well, which a couple of women gossiped around. Children rushed to an exit to the east, probably to get to a field to play in, laughing happily. There seemed to be some shopping exchange at the moment as stands were set up and all sorts of goods were on display. Fuel had said it was a small village but it did not seem like it with all these people walking about.

"Hey! Welcome back Fuel!"

"How was the city?" People asked Fuel questions as he lead Mina through village square. He simply smiled and waved at them all before coming to a stop and turning to the girl.

"If you keep heading forward you'll go find Lucas's house. Take care."

"Alright, thank you Fuel." Mina walks southbound onto a huge piece of property right on the water. There's rolling fields of green and tons of trees and even hills. Up on a small hill is an old wooden house and someone working with a small group of livestock. As Mina comes closer a dog begins to bark at her. The dog is old and lethargic. Honestly, it looks like it's ready to kick the bucket any second.

"C'mon Boney," the only human around laughs. "I doubt she's here to cause any trouble." Mina glances over this person. He's tall and thin like a stick, his blue eyes are kind but they also seem tired and his hair is in a blond cowlick (how old school). Clothing wise he's wearing a dirty white dress shirt with a brown drawstring necktie adorned with a sunflower. He had a pair of khaki pants that tucked into simple pair of brown work boots. So, this was Lucas... "You must be Mina, right?"

"How did you know?" she asks curiously. He smiles.

"Khrystie told me. She talks to me sometimes." He taps the side of his head. "In here. She's got some telepathy PSI, she's pretty good at it."

"…So you know why I'm here then?"

"Yes, why don't we go down to the lake? At this time of the day no one will bother us there." She shrugs. If he say so she might as well go.

As Lucas said, not a soul was out. The sun has set and many people have gone back home for the evening, it was just the two of them. Lucas is up to his ankles in the water with his pants rolled up and socks and shoes stowed aside on a nearby stump.

"So, what exactly do you need to know?" The adult pulls a flat stone out of the water and gives it a throw. The stone makes three skips before sinking into the water as Mina pulls the doorknob from her bag.

"I want the truth… the truth about this world and why it should be protected." Lucas turns to her and inspects the doorknob. He smiles fondly as he runs his fingertips over the faded words.

"I always knew I had to pass this story on one day… Alright," he puts his free hand into his pocket as he looks over the horizon. "It's a bit of a long story Mina, take a seat." Lucas takes a deep breath. "It was… about twenty years ago, this little village was all that existed. There were no other settlements, just the small village of Tazmilly."

"That doesn't make sense. What about Rubiton? Or Emerald Fields?" Lucas shakes his head at her confusion.

"It didn't exist yet."

"Yet?"

"Let me tell my story… I'll answer your questions at the end."

"…Alright." Lucas smiles, gratefully.

"Everything was within this village, everyone was friends and everyone knew everyone. One day, my mother and brother and I went to my uncle's house…" Lucas spent many hours retelling the tale of his youth, the story how his family fell apart, how this village changed and people become selfish and self-centered and the story of a great dragon that slept under the island and the quest to awaken it before his only rival, the fierce Pig Mask commander dubbed the Masked Man.

"I discovered… the Masked Man was my own brother…." Lucas tried to utter the name but it got stuck in his throat. "In the end, we were forced to fight to the death… and he took his own life after an internal power struggle. I… did not have the time to mourn him at the moment; I had to pull the final needle. So I did… from the bottom of my heart I wished for a new slate. I wanted a new world so we could try again and live. And so… people appeared and new cites were build, as if they always existed, and the people were none the wiser of what happened."

"This world we live on is one built from heartbreak and sorrow but also hope. It is all we have we need to treat it well so history does no repeat itself…"

"That…. Is a lot to take in…" Mina ruffles her hair and looks away. Lucas nods, tossing another stone into rippling water.

"It is. I won't blame you if you can't take it in right now…"

"Can I ask you something?" Mina slowly inquires. Lucas nods.

"I told you I would answer your questions after I finished my story, right?"

"Uhm, right… Do you… Do you know anyone by the name of Claus Howle? Is that familiar to you?" Lucas looks melancholy.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while… Yeah. He was my brother. He was bold, brash and a giant goofball." A smile makes his way to his face before it falls. "Who told you about him…?"

"Fuel…" she lies. She tunes out his response. Her mind is reeling too much to listen anyway. She's so confused and yet, everything is coming together.

Claus knew PSI and knew how to fight with a sword.

Claus hid his past and there were no records on him at all.

Claus hated pigs and selfish people.

All because of his experiences as the Masked Man … but could her Claus really be Lucas's? The dead can't come back… so why is here? What's going on…? She would of asked... but she was sure that no one had the answer to that.


	20. Chapter 20

"Twenty years ago..." Mina bites her lip. "Twenty years ago, you died Claus, right?" He does not respond at first. Soon enough he sighs and shrugs.

"Yeah." He admits. "Electrocution. I knew the attack would fly back to me. I short circuited and I collapsed."

"...Why? Why did you do that?"

"A lot of reasons I guess." Claus scratched his head. "I know I didn't have control over my body but I did a lot of terrible things. I died when I fell off that cliff like a dumbass kid. I... The most important one is the bomb."

"Bomb? I wasn't informed about this." Claus laughs.

"No. That crybaby didn't know either. Just that fat bastard, the scientist forced to breath life back into me and myself. If I was to regain consciousness and self awareness the bomb would detonate and I would die because I was an unfit 'toy'."

"T-toy? But you aren't a toy...!"

"Not to that bastard." Claus laughs once more. "Everything was a toy or a game to him because he was immortal. It was also insignificant to him."

"That isn't fair nor is it right...!" Mina hisses. Claus finally turns to her. He's grim but not upset or crying. He's already accepted this past of his. This is just who he is and he can understand it even if he hates it.

"Life isn't fair." Claus says simply. "It's short, bitter and sweet. Either way, I'm glad it was your family who found me. You gave me a wonderful third chance at this life shit."

"Why are you talking like that...?"

"I'm... I'm sure when everything ends I'll die once more." Claus steps forward, patting Mina on the head as if she was a child. She might as well be. Her face is scrunches up into a scowl and tears threaten to spill over.

"Don't say that..."

"Death is inevitable for me. I've somehow defied it twice but this is the last and my time in this life is running low. I can feel it." His hand sides down to the backside of her head. He pulls her forward, he leans down and forward to whispers into her ear. "Thank you for everything."

The trio departs from the grotto that afternoon. It's not the best timing but it cant be helped. With the direction from Khrystie the trio located Toplaza Congregation and it's a wreck. Buildings broken and in the process of crumbling. There's not a person around. That leaves the conclusion that everyone is dead or they abandoned the city all together.

"According to Khrystie, the tallest building is where we need to go." Claus explains. Mina sighs.

"Alright, let's go." Mina walks ahead of the others making Val give Claus a look.

"Somethin' bitin' at her?"

"Don't worry much about it." He manages a smile but she's not blind to the pain in it. Val decides its not he time to question it and pushes forward. The trio trucks through the ruins in undisturbed. It is mildly disturbing knowing there was a recent revolution in Jinjiru. One would expect some sort of attack... and boy did it come. An arrow strikes the ground next to Mina. Claus readies his blade as he surveys the area. Several Jinjiru's appear with spears in hand lead by some woman with blonde princess curls.

"So you are the three that traitor have helped for so long. Huh. What a bunch of disappointments you all look like. Can you really defeat us."

"Come on down and see for yaself!" Val hisses. They take that invitation to fight without a second thought. No reason to hold back. They were the only think blocking them from he armor they needed and once they had the armor they would be one step away from ending this bullshit war. Val sicks her dog on any Jinjiru that gets close and Mina either bashes them in the face with her keytar or blast them back with PSI. Claus objectively aimed to destroy weapons with swift strikes or electrocuting warriors using their spears as lighting rods.

At first the trio had the upper hand but the Jinjiru warriors seemed to come at them endlessly leading to them choosing a tactical retreat. On the count of three the trio turned heel and ran in the direction of the Temple of Trials. Several pillars lined a cobblestone path to the entrance way. The foyer where the entrance door resided had no natural lighting but was illuminated with torches. It hard to keep her cool once she finally reaches the door since she can hear the warrior coming. Mina struggles with the key Ibuki had given her a while back, it takes her several tries before she can insert the key into the lock and open it. The lock makes an eerie creaking sound as is pops opens, chains fall from the door and to the sand with a dull thud. Claus placed a hand at the small of her back and pushed her forward through the crack in the doorway.

"Go on ahead. We'll make sure they don't get in."

"Are you serious...?!"

"Just get movin'" Val barks. Left with no choice Mina pushes forward. She traverses alone down an unlit hallway as fast as she can. The hall is thankfully straight forward and maintains only one path that leads into a room with a gaping tall roof, against the farthest wall is a stone staircase where manikin rests. The manikin is adorned with silver gauntlets, a silver breastplate and shoulder guards adorned with small rubies, red leather skirt. To finish up the suit of armor was a white cape with a red spade pin.

Yeah. That was the armor... but...

"If this is the Temple of Trials, where's the trial?" At that second a throne made from gold and plush red velvet seats falls from no where in particular. Sitting in the throne is Mina. Well she looks like her but it can't be. She's a mirror replica in everyday, if one ignores the fact she's wearing that damn school uniform, white leather knee high boots tied with red laces and a royal coronet of gold and red velvet. "What the hell."

"Why are you so surprised?" the copy scoffs. "Then again, you were smart but refused to apply yourself. The trial is the one thing so many people cannot complete. The trial is to face one's self. All those deep, disgusting inner thoughts you suppress in an attempt to keep everything at bay and look natural." Mina does not reply. "So where do we begin? Childhood, adolescents, or those dreams for the future?"

"Do we really not fight?"

"Of course not. That would be too easy!" she hops to her feet and walks circles around Mina. "Let's see... ah yes, you are hopelessly in love with Claus. It's really dumb actually. I mean, he's dead and you're just a sister to him! He's gonna die soon and all of those silly little dreams and wishes to get married together."

"That's not true!" Mina quickly snaps. Her other self giggles.

"Then why do you question your relationship so much? You always ask 'how do I feel about Claus'? Didn't you feel your heard break when he told you he would die and leave you soon?"

"It's not-"

"You claim that but that's not the truth. When this war ends he will die and leave us behind like the selfish prick he is!" Red painted nails point directly in Mina's face making her lean back to avoid getting her eye jabbed out.

"...We still have a long way to go. We don't have an heir."

"Wrong!" the other screeches. "We know the answer. There was a secret reason why Khrystie wanted us to inquire about the world's origins. She knew once we knew the truth we would realize it, the Jones family is the royal family of Jinjiru, reincarnated! When the world was reborn by Lucas's wish of pure heart the Dark Dragon reached out to the souls of the dead, spanning across all of time and space. We were among them and so we were reincarnated!" The familiar royal sword appears in her hands and Mina reaches over her shoulder for the blade to find it missing. Yeah. She had the real deal. The double raises the swords above her head like a heroic warrior leading an army to war.

"It will be us who takes up the Emerald Clover Sword and fight the Silver Witch!" she shakes her head as she shrugs. Her arms fall to her sides uselessly and the sword returns to the sheath on Mina's back. "It was so obvious from the start! The sword, the shield and the tiara was so light in out hands but once someone else picked it up it was like trying to pick up lead at the bottom of the ocean. It was an impossible attempt for anyone that wasn't you."

"I..." No. It's true. She did notice that. She noticed that when she stole the sword form those monks. Claus couldn't carry it but she could. It was weird but she didn't think much of it at the time now it's just so damn obvious.

"There's no freaking point to deny this fate we are saddled with this fate. We will fight. We will lose what we love. We'll rebuild from the ruble unless we decide to screw the pooch. Admit it, you thought about it," Mina takes a step back but her other follows. "It will be easy," the copy was right behind her in a blink of the eye, arms reaching under her's, pointing a knife to her chest. "Won't it be better this way anyway? Even in a reborn world people are still cruel. Let them be crushed by the Jinjirus and then they'll realize how pathetic they are and how perfect life was for them. Throwing it away would be easy, right?"

"They'll only rise up."

"Oh?"

"It's human instinct to rise up again what is bigger than them. No one wants to be oppressed."

"Just like you?" The reflection ponders, spinning Mina around. "Fate is a terrible word isn't it? Everything is down precise and pre-chosen acts and interactions."

"I can do what I want with life." Mina snarls.

"They why the hell aren't you, you coward?!"

"I... Because…"

"Coward!" The copy screams, jabbing an accusing finger in her other's face. "Then do something with your damn life! You're afraid of losing value once this over, afraid you'll lose the boy you love! You're scared. We may not be able to stop Claus's death but we can still go on and live and find where we belong! Don't give up you dumb bitch!" The copy is breathing heavily at the end of her rant. Mina runs a hand through her hair. The shit she keeps bottled up. No one will ever believe the thing she did this summer. Only Arc would but only because he saw it. No one will know the crisis she would of averted. After all of that... What the hell would she do with life? "We'll find something but to give up on this world is unforgivable."

"Yeah it is. People…they suck but, they don't need to die. It sucks no one will know what I'm doing... It sucks Claus will die but... He was happy living with my friends and family so... I guess that's fine with me." The double smiles softly at Mina's words. She steps forward, presses her forehead to Mina's as a pale aqua green light envelops her.

"That's right. Life sucks and it does not always bare rewards but that's no reason to give up on it. Let us pick up our heirlooms and fight." The double's body disintegrates in a flurry of bubbles. She takes a deep breath and approaches the waiting armor.


	21. Chapter 21

Fully dressed in all four heirlooms it was a now a question of how to get to the Silver Witch. She was residing in a pocket of time and space and Mina was nowhere capable of getting there. Hell, she wasn't even sure what the heirlooms were capable of. There had to be more than... protecting, stabbing and looking decorative.

"Ding-a-ling!" Mina shrieks in response and stumbles away. Of all the people... it's Ibuki. Wait. What? How the hell did she manage to get in here with all the fighting going on outside? Ibuki couldn't have seriously beat up all of those Jinjirus. No. She probably didn't but it's not like she was sitting in here waiting this whole time, she was the one who gave her the key after all.

"Ibuki... why are you here?" Ibuki smiles with serenity.

"I have come to guide you my child." Ibuki completely dropped her tic where she uses her name in place of I. She must have been serious... but why is she referring to Mina as 'my child'? "I have followed you for quite some time. I intended no harm when I watched your show. My children took this as warfare and they were swallowed by greed and selfishness. From distances I watched you grow and develop to where you stand now."

"Your children...You mean the Jinjirus?"

"Yes." Ibuki calmly closes her eyes. "I am their goddess. Willamina, once the fight ends, I wish for you to directly tell the Jinjirus what I desire."

"What would that be?"

"I want them to build a civilization where they can rely on each other, without a royal family. We Jinjirus can live for millions of years when in our pocket and despite lies they desire the return of the royal family, someone strong to command them. They don't know how to live without someone telling them what to do."

"What makes you think they'll listen to me?"

"All you have to be is assertive, show them who is the boss and what will happen if they do not follow your orders." Ibuki smiles once more. "I trust you are capable of winning this upcoming battle and you can steer that kingdom into a greater generation." Ibuki carefully takes Mina's hand. With a snap of her fingers the world blurs and it feels like everything is plunged into darkness.

Mina looked around her, there was no Ibuki, there was only one winding cobblestone path in all of this darkness. It was lined by old trees that were missing their leaves, under theses conditions they probably would not ever come back. Small lanterns hung from branches, illuminated with simple spheres of light.

Mina sighs. There's nowhere to go but forward.

She moves forward and time marches on. The path takes her to what appears to be a mountain summit. The lantern lit trees line the summit, illuminating the inevitable battle field in a dull light. There waits the Silver Witch, even up close she cannot see the true form of this... thing.

"I must admit, I'm impressed that you made it so far."

"Yeah, well, I had help."

"Such a strange child...Do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

"Like I have a choice. It's either you or me."

"That is true." the entity smiles.

"Why the hell do you look like that...?"

"Oh, this? You humans cannot grasp my true form and so your puny minds perceive some foolish image instead. I suppose it truly proves how tiny and insignificant you humans are..." she giggles. Mina makes a face. Fists curl tightly around the hilt of the blade, pointing a blade to the Silver Witch. The lanterns swayed as an non-existent wind came through. This was really it. It was all down to this. Striking down the Silver Witch befoe she could start this dreaded war.

She ran at the blot swinging, only to have the attack deflected as she was thrown onto her back, but quickly clambered back onto her feet. The Witch only giggled in its barely tangible reality blotting form. But the giggle was silenced flatly, as thunderbolts began raining down. Mina scrambled out of the way of the bolts narrowly evading many of them but still being struck by a few, forcing her to bear the brunt of the psychinetic electricity.

Mina staggered trying to focus a Life up on herself as the Witch created several lines of fire that began blasting their way towards Mina. The health PSI did the trick just in time for her to move out of the way of the next flame line as the rest began to go out.

She charged once more at the Silver Witch jumping over flames and attempting to attack the blot with her sword again, it deflected but only threw her partially off balance as she released a PK Rose in the witch's 'face'. This seemed to do damage as chunks of ice began forming around Mina causing a noticeable temperature drop. She switch to her Keytar and began bashing away the ice chunks before they shattered. She then tried to run but found her feet had frozen to the ground. She kicked at them but it was too late, the miniature icebergs shattered cutting away at her legs making her kneel. She whispered lifeup and slowly got to her feet. At that same moment an over head star seemed to twinkle strangely. Growing ever so bigger, followed by other stars following suit.

"What the he..."

A jetting light impacted with a tree leaving a crater as other lights, stars, impacted with the earth all around Mina. One aimed itself for her as she dodged just in time, but only to have another nearing impact right after, slamming into her, leaving her charred and beat up in a crater.

Mina staggered, forcing herself to stand. She cast life up on herself, and pulled herself out of the crater. The Witch seemed to be resting, partially vulnerable. Mina made her way over to the silver witch, launching a PK Rose in her face once again. And then again. And again. But it still stood. How...

Mina backed away. A feeling of hopelessness beginning to spread. She frowned and shook the feeling off. Now was not the time for that. There had to be a way. Mina drew her sword once more and began slashing away at the Silver Witch, many slashes deflected until one managed to finally break the counter and inflict damage.

This absolutely displeased the Silver Witch. Mina could tell something had jutted from the body of the witch, even if it was not visible. She's proven right when she feels something grab her around her neck, hoisting her into the air with a choke hold. She struggles to pull whatever was from her neck, while trying to keep consciousness. Her eyes were wide as she gasped and hacked trying to inhale. This was unacceptable. She was not going down this way.

Mina held out a hand towards the blot and wheezed, "PK Rose!"

The Silver Witch was stunned by the attack releasing her grip on Mina, after a quick recovery, heart beating, collected the sword and stabbed it right through the blot. Light shined through as the witch screamed and moaned and shook. In a swift attack the heart was pierced and life was extinguished.

"...Take that you bitch" Mina spits.

Hands tied behind their backs Val and Claus are thrown onto their stomachs before a soldier steps on their backs to keep them in place. They fought so hard and for so long. It was only a matter of time before this ended up happening unfortunately...

"Now, how to execute these two trouble makers...?" Hime coos. She uses her rapier to tilt Claus's head upwards so he may gaze upon her face. He grimaces.

"There will not be a single execution today! Let them go!" Everything quickly comes to a halt. Mina exits the Temple of Trials. The armor is dirty and scrapped from her previous battle and her blade is covered in an inky black goo that drips onto the desert sand. Hime giggles as Mina inserts her sword into the sand.

"Why should we listen to you?"

"This is order of your queen! I have exterminated the Silver Witch making me the most powerful being! My orders are absolute!" Sunned silence followed.

"De...defeated the Silver Witch?! How could that be!?"

"I am your queen. That is how. Now, I believe I issued some orders? I do hope you'll follow them." the warriors glanced among themselves, sweating a little. The fact she's wearing the heirloom armor is enough proof that she is their queen. The clover blade is soaked in the blood of her enemy, this only backs up the thought they all have, this truly is their ruler and she has defeated what they could not. Reluctantly the soldiers pull Val and Claus to their feet and set them free. Hime looks at her soldiers with disbelief.

"What are you fools doing?! How dare you listen to this low life human!"

"Human or not, she has done what we could not. She is far more stronger than we thought. I am starting to think... Melody was right all along. We can learn a thing or two from these humans."

"Don't bring that wretch into this!" Hime growls, clutching her rapier so tightly it would snap at any second. Even after her exile they think highly of her?! "I am the ruler of Jinjiru! Not that wretch! And most certainly not this human! The soldiers looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Such sounds only infuriated Hime even more than before. "Cease your laughter you fools!"

"It's just so funny! Ruler! She thinks she's our ruler!"

"Anyone with a brain wouldn't let Hime rule a thing!"

"What is the meaning of this!? I am obviously your ruler! I was the only who single handedly overthrew that wrench! I AM THE ONE IN CONTROL!"

"You used a captive. You could not kill Melody; you have no power at all. We simply allowed you to lead this mission, not to lead us." Hime's face was red with fury and anger. She was ready to blow in a matter of seconds.

"You've only proven how weak and desperate you are," Mina pulls her blade from the sand, pointing to Hime's backside. "Let's finish this." Hime began to laugh. She laughed and laughed to the scales of hysteria and madness swirls in her eyes. She faces Mina, swinging her rapier and shooting PSI to the girl. She's just a weak human. What is she to do? How is she to win against her?!

Dust and clouds fly from the point of impact. Hime begins to laugh assuming it's all over just like that. She prepares a mock only to be struck down, bleeding from a gaping hole in her side. Mina sheathes her blade. The Silver Witch's influence on the Jinjiru will dissipate in time, but she could tell this was a completely natural reaction. The Silver Witch never had a hold on this one.

"It's over." Mina looks to the remaining warriors. They all stood tall and attentive to their queen. "You all will carry out my final orders. First off, Khrystie Melody, no one will lay a hand on her or the family she wishes to have. She is to be left alone. She wishes for her ties to Jinjiru to be cut off completely. Respect that."

"Next, this woman." she motions to Hime, who is still bleeding all over the place. No one remotely seems to care although. "Exile her. I don't care how. Just do it but remember, we cannot have her bringing harms to whoever lives in where she is exiled to. Make sure where ever the hell she's dumped it is a place where she is alone."

"You cant do that to me!" Hime snarls as she is pulled to her feet and restrained.

"If it is what our queen wants, then it shall be."

"My final order, this shall stand as long as Jinjiru's live and may it be remembered for generations to come, the royal family will be no more. I want Jinjiru's to stand on their own. I want you all to rely on each other. Even without me to lead you, you will complete your everlasting goal to protect what is smaller than you."

"Are these three orders understood?" It took a moment for everything to sink in, even if they did not like it and showed no signs of dislike, the soldiers bowed deeply.

"Yes. We understand your orders your majesty."

Hime was dragged away into exile screaming profanities, Mina ignored her. She turned to Claus and Val smiling.

"So yer the heiress all along, huh?" Val teases. Mina sighs calmly with eyes closed.

"I was, I suppose. My rule is already over."

"You did a good job." Claus pats her back with a smile and juts a thumb over his shoulder. "Let's just go home. I want to finally spend my summer relaxing."

"I can agree with that."

The three of them exited the city of ruins and downfall. As they walked the Jinjiru soldiers cheered, recognizing their short lived queen, but long living hero. They exited out into the vast desert taking steps, one after the other. It was midday and the sun was comfortable. Distant silhouettes of our heroes began to blend with the sun. Peace had returned, their job, finished.


	22. Chapter 22

It's needless to say, but Mina and Claus get quite the chew out when they return home. The two parents yell and scream for hours and when it's finally done they cry tears of joy for their two children have returned home safe and alive.

Val was an unfortunate to witness such a mess. The young lady and her dog was able to say the night before she left for home and her mother with a bag full of priceless gemstones and pearls. The Jones family informed her she was more than welcome to come for a visit when she wanted.

As soon as the news came that Mina and Claus has returned home everyone was rushing over to see the two. Everyone asked them questions to where they went to and what they were doing. As predicted no one took them seriously so they decided the answer 'to see the world' would suffice instead. Everyone seemed to buy it.

The heirlooms were locked away in Mina's closet and hidden under a pile of cold clothes that had grown too small for her. She decided it was better like that. She preferred that her parents couldn't recall their past life as royal rulers of the Jinjirus and intended to keep it that way. She would carry the knowledge of the old world and pass it along to the next generation in time.

But for now she would live in the moment and to it's fullest.

Mina wakes up one day. It seems normal as ever but... Claus never came down for breakfast. She decides not to question it and heads to the basement for band practice. Loud music blasts from the downstairs for hours. Within those hours the parents wonder how Claus is doing and visit his room with lunch to find his room empty.

His clothes were folded and stored away in the closet and dressers. His desk was neat as can be, chair pushed in and all his school supplies was stored away with his bag leaning against the desk. Not a thing was out of place the exception of purple envelope resting neatly on top of his pillow. There was not much written down, just a simple thank you addressed to the family for loving and caring for him, even if he acted like an ass and a request not to search for him.

The parents were hysterical. Claus may of not been bound to them by blood like Mina, but he was still their son. They looked everywhere and it was a matter of time before everyone in town knew. People searched the city and even the forest but to no avail. Mina on the other hand, had an idea.

Emerald Fields. The place where they first met and it all began. It began on a summer's day years ago. She took off on her scooter and made way to the family farm. She was panic stricken, yes, but at the same time she was prepared. He warned her long ago he would die when the fighting ended he would die.

She walks into the barn and approaches the same spot she found him years ago. Claus was found nestled in a stack of hay with a peaceful face and serene smile. He looked like he was sleeping but his chest made no movements, making it rather clear he had already passed on. Mina stares blankly at Claus's unmoving body. She carefully sits on her knees, brushing back his orange bangs. She cups his cheek in her hand. Initially the the ice cold temperature of his skin makes her flinch. Her heart is clenched in a painfully tight vice grip. Tears fall with a cry of anguish. No amount of preparation could of truly prepared her for this day. Mina weeps, her face within her hands. When she finally she decides it's time to move the body to somewhere better than this. Mina lugs the boy onto her back and into the house with her copy of the house key. She made a few calls and waited.

The doctor from the town arrived and Claus's body was taken away to be assessed. Her parents arrived an hour later, both hysterical. When the morning came the doctor had results. It seemed Claus's heart was replaced along ago with an artificial heart, he never went to any major hospitals so it was never picked up on and without anyone to attend to it, it stopped and so he died with it.

The first person Mina informed, besides her parents, was Olivia. Olivia was not close to Claus as Floyd or Mina was but he was still a good friend... and an early death for him was unforeseen. She called up Jane to fill her in on the situation and began to strum notes on her guitar in the darkness of her room to relieve her self sadness and heartbreak as tears stream down her face.

Jane was always sensitive and a nervous wreck but she meant well. Claus helped her make it clear to her parents that she was not fond of the fact they forced her into an arranged marriage. Claus was a good intelligent boy with much potential and promise. That's why she cried so much when she got the news. Her maids attempt to get her out of her room when they heard the first sounds of sobbing but she refused to leave. Once they manages to get into her room, Jade is long gone to the other side of own and sobbing in the arms of her beloved Floyd, soaking wet from the rain.

With his girlfriend in tears Floyd relayed the message to Chaz. Chaz took it all as a prank at first and laughed. Claus? Dead? Impossible! Floyd wasn't laughing although. Why wasn't Floyd laughing? Did he ruin the prank was that why he wasn't laughing? Floyd only repeated the message and hug up to return his attention to Jane. Chaz was hysterical and unable to breath through his tears to the point that Arc, who happened to be visiting his parents on that very day, had to come into his room to calm his brother. Chaz held onto Arc tightly as if he was his only lifeline and begged for this all to be some cruel and unusual joke.

Misha was the last of the circle of friends to receive the message. She wasn't that worried as she answered the phone and peeked though the blinds of her room to watch the rain fall. Claus was a smart kid, he would be fine. She takes a bite out of a rice ball of Chaz speaks to her in a shaky tone, when he's finally able to spit it out Misha loses the will to eat and that bubbly attitude of her's was blown in seconds. She didn't eat any dinner nor dessert and that worried her parents, who went to console her. No amount of sweets, or simply food in general, could fill that hole that was ripped open by such terrible news.

From there the news got around fast and by the next day everyone knew Claus Howle had passed on. People went to the Jones household for answers but there was no one home. The whole town waits on baited breath for answers. Days pass and the family finally returns home to deliver the news personally and even more days passed with preparations made, the wake is finally here. The whole town is able to gaze upon Claus.

He lays in the casket dressed in his finest formal clothes, hands laying flat on top of each other on his stomach with that smile of serenity. Yellow tulips, periwinkle, dark pink roses, white and blue violets and many more beautiful flowers fill his coffin to join him in the afterlife. Mina stands alongside her parents holding a portrait of Claus showing off this rare smiles.

Chaz was in a terrible state when he arrived. He yelled and screamed at the body of his friend, telling him it to wake up. He wanted Claus to yell surprise and laugh at him and everyone would join in on it. Let it be a joke he begs but Claus did not move, he remained limp in Chaz's shaking hands with his head tilted back. Flowers are split and splayed across the floor. William carefully pries Chaz's hands from Claus's body and Arc has to pull his brother away despite screams and protests. William carefully lays his boy back in his casket and tucks a white rose into his shirt pocket.

Mina isn't sure how but word caught on fast, somehow even Val learned about this news and came to pay her respects with her mother. What was even more surprising was the appearance of Lucas with Fuel. Pain was evident in Lucas's blue eyes and he looked over Claus's body. Mina was sure he was able to recognize him as his lost brother. It was still a mystery how Claus returned from the dead but Lucas didn't seem to question it, he seemed to be content that he was allowed to bid his brother farewell for once.

The wheels of time spin forward with no regard to the past and with all time all wounds heal and good will rise from the heartbreak.

Rosebush Clockwork has risen to fame in the years. They're without Jane, since and Floyd took off hand in hand and with as much money as they could to elope together, but they made it work. The band still gets mail from the couple despite the distance between them. Olivia has written a song or two about Claus, and they've made the musical hit list for touching the hearts of so many people.

Years have passed and Claus is hardly forgotten in this future. He's still remembered, loved and cherished. The Jones family have cleaned his room out and donated many of his belongings to those who would need them. The family keep a few moments and memories of Claus ranging from pictures or items he personally prizes. Mina keeps his silver pocket watch, a gift from William.

Mina looks up from said watch as someone takes an awkward seat next to her on the bus stop bench. She peers over her sunglasses to look at the newcomer. It was a young man with scraggy black hair, bundled up in a heavy forest green coat that reaches his knees. Heavy denim covers his legs and worn black sneakers on his feet. She was glad he had no interest in her, but rather the paper his brown eyes stared intently in his hands. She didn't need anyone bothering her while on a short termed vacation.

"Jones residents..." he says softy, exhaling a puff of air in the frigged cold air. Okay. What's up with that?

"Why would you want to go there?" Mina asks. He blinks before scratching at his blush stained cheeks.

"Oh, sorry, was I talking too loud?" The blonde simply shakes her head. "I see... Well, I have an internship with Mr. Jones."

"Oh, so you're the person boarding at home, huh?" Mina droned. She stands up, shaking snow from her shoulders and offers a hand to the young man. "Willamina Jones. You seem pretty lost, why don't I help you out huh?" He looks to her hand before smiling and giving it a shake.

"Miles Moore."

"Mattie said he wants to stay here." Khrystie says as she unpacks things away in the small house they've purchases in a far away country. It was a small quaint house in a clearing among tall stone walls. Outside the house nature is abundant in it's beauty, a single waterfall covers over the wall and fills the small pond with clear water and flowers bloom in just about ever available location in the green grass.

Her love casts her a tired glance, he's a bit weary but the look soon fades when he recalls the origins of Matt. He's the adopted son of Khrystie and much like his mother he is far more older than he appears. Residing in the human world wouldn't kill him... he's apparently ventured off into this realm on his own many times before. The kid is more like his mother than he realizes.

"If that's what he wants."

"Do you like children?" He blinks. What a weird question...

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I want to adopt when finally settle down." He makes a small strangled sound as Khrystie sits on his lap. She looks at him with smiles and cheer. He sighs, grabbing her by forearms and dragging her down to wrap arms around her waist. A large hand strokes her long blonde hair.

"That doesn't sound bad..." she smiles, curling up on his chest. He sighs. Ex-warrior or not she's such a child...

A single blue butterfly flaps it's wings on the window still before flapping it's wings and taking off into the sky.

Do you wish for your adventure to end now?

Yes

**No**

.

..

…

..

.

Death is inevitable. It's a common fact about life but we should not fear it's eternal essence despite the shortness of life. We should live everyday and life to it's fullest. The impact we will leave on others will always be significant and a reminder to how special we truly are.

.

..

…

..

.

She ate the forbidden fruit. The fruit of dreams and hope. Hope was sweet but the despair that followed was even sweeter.

Man lost a dream.

Man lost hope.

Man gave up.

Watching man fall was all too sweet. She wanted more. She stole more of the forbidden fruits and watched them all give up.

She was kicked out of home land and bared from the fruits. The tree lost it's fruits for the season, She screamed. It would not matter. She would return just like the fruit and they would bow before her in time.

The sweet flavor of despair was addicting.


End file.
